


Down With The Sickness

by Tobiko



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiko/pseuds/Tobiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franky Fitzgerald never quite made it to Roundview. A year later Mini McGuinness is dating a drug dealer who convinces her to join the game, and she meets playful and confident Franky on the arm of her boyfriend Luke, the head of the drug operation. It's sure something-at-first-sight for Mini, but can she save Franky from this world, from Luke and most importantly Franky herself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Domestic abuse and violence, implied sexual abuse, nasty shit goes down.

Mini was a little more than nervous. Try screaming in her head. Not that she'd ever admit it. But it wasn't _every day_ one met the drug lord of the entire south side of Bristol.

She wasn't 100% sure why she was doing this anyway. Her new arm candy Jake was a pusher for the fellow so she was always well supplied. But Jake was two years older than her and she was still in college, and when Jake had mentioned that their dealer at Roundview had got pegged he'd given her a very pointed look. And, ok, she was so not dealer material and the idea of actually getting into this mess was 'ew', but Jake said her not looking the part would work to her advantage. He wanted her to do it and Mini didn't much like the idea of saying 'no'. Jake had only been her boyfriend for a few months and she loved it, wanted it to last. He was twenty-one so he was prime real estate, not to mention the fact that he was often so busy he'd get called away before Mini had to actually _do_ anything further than a quick lip lock and maybe a boob grab.

Perfect fucking boyfriend material to be honest.

How hard could pushing to a school of dimwitted sixteen through eighteen-year-olds actually _be_?

Not all new dealers met the big boss man. In fact, hardly any of them ever did. They were small time. But Jake was old friends with the head honcho and so Mini got a special introduction.

The boss' name was Luke.

That's all Jake would specifically tell her. And she could guess that he was about the same age as Jake if they were old school chums. It was all very hush-hush clandestine, which Mini found equal parts ridiculous and hilarious. For fuck's sake this was Bristol not somewhere behind the iron curtain.

Not that any of that made her less scared shitless.

Jake drove them to their posh boy headquarters (how boys like Jake, if that's what Luke was like, monopolized the drug trade in half of Bristol was _beyond_ her). It was a sports bar in the middle of bumfuck nowhere, or that's what it _felt_ like. Jake led her through rooms filled with black lights and partying teens until they finally entered a quiet corridor with a door at the very end, a beefy bouncer-type stood guarding the door. Jake nodded at him and the man nodded back and opened the door for them.

And that's when Mini first saw her.

She was sitting on a pool table with her weight balanced on an arm and her legs folded to one side. Her red dress looked like a second skin rather than fabric. Her auburn hair was cut short and curled in a happy wave to the middle of her neck. She had been talking with a smile to a lad busy racking up the pool balls on the other side of the table, but when Mini and Jake walked in she looked up and a small frown made her forehead crease. Her brown eyes were intense and serious for a second and then she relaxed and looked to the male with the pool balls.

The boy- boy? This couldn't be Luke, he looked so _young_ \- stood up straight and regarded them with a smirk and half-hooded eyes. "Jake my boy! Good to see you as always." His eyes, sharp and dangerous, turned to Mini and she had to hold in a shiver. "Is this your lovely new leading lady?"

"That she is," Jake said with a proud grin. Mini smiled uncertainly. Luke strode toward her and when she extended her hand he took it up and brought it to his lips, refusing to break eye contact. Mini finally was forced to and her eyes traveled back to the girl in red, who was already looking away and playing with one of the balls on the table.

"Welcome mademoiselle," Luke said. His voice dripped like warm honey but Mini got a shaky feeling, convinced there was something else hidden behind his voice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Mini replied woodenly.

Luke's eyes sparkled with malicious mirth. Mini could tell he was immensely enjoying her discomfort. "I'm Luke, head of this fine business. I'm told you'd be willing to move some product for us at your college?"

"I could do," Mini said coolly. She was pretty good at feigning confidence.

"Brilliant! Let me explain how this works-"

Mini half listened to Luke explain about ounces and percentages and all the business shit. Her eyes kept flicking to the girl in red. _Couldn't she like- fuck, I don't know, put on a jumper or something?_

Suddenly Luke's droning stopped and Mini looked back to him, face beginning to flush. Luke was frowning slightly. Then his eyes went wide and he grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Forgive me, how rude am I? Franky, come here."

The girl in red hopped off the table. Luke immediately grabbed her and pulled her flush against his side. Mini felt like her blood was turned to acid. The girl- Franky- made a squeak of alarm then giggled and kissed Luke's cheek. Luke laughed but his eyes never left Mini's face. "This is my better half, Franky."

"Nice to meet you- erm-"

"Mini," Mini replied, mouth dry.

Franky smiled at her then and Mini felt herself go weak in the knees. "Nice to meet you Mini. Don't let Mister Hothead intimidate you or anything."

"And now she's stolen my thunder," Luke said with a faux forlorn sigh. Franky laughed again and Mini thought about how she'd never heard anything more beautiful, which was quickly squashed by scolding and (forcing) herself to think about how much the girl looked like a _skank_ in that (gorgeous) short red dress. Her lip curled and Franky blinked in alarm. Mini could see something like a flash of fear behind her eyes and Mini felt momentary triumph. But it disappeared and was replaced by vague curiosity.

"Play a game?" Luke asked Jake and jerked his head towards the pool table. Jake nodded, _not_ asking for Mini's input, and the boys moved past their girlfriends leaving them to stand next to one other in awkward silence. Luke smacked his pool cue against the side of the table with a crack that made Mini jump. Franky regarded her calmly for a second, then in a playful voice said, "Come on. Let's go watch our boyfriends make arses of themselves." She walked around the table and Mini followed while trying to give the impression that she was doing it only because _she_ wanted to, not because Franky suggested it.

Franky flopped down into a big, comfortable looking leather chair and poured two shots of vodka. She looked expectantly at Mini. Mini was rigid as she sat and she stiffly plucked up the shot with her forefinger and her thumb. Franky pounded her shot and poured herself another. She didn't try for small talk, didn't much seem to care that Mini was sat next to her at all.

"So are you, like, Queen of the south side?"

Franky raised an eyebrow incredulously. "What the fuck kind of question is that?"

Mini scowled and threw back her own shot and slammed it back onto the table. Franky's nostrils flared in annoyance and she looked back at the pool table.

"…well are you?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"I _will_ be dealing for you, don't be so bitchy toward me."

"Not me. Luke."

"But you have some pull, you must."

Franky scowled deeply. "I'm not Queen of anything. I'm Luke's girlfriend. I don't- Luke is in charge, period. Ask anybody. Ask Jake." Franky said Jake's name with such venom Mini felt her jaw drop.

"What do you have against my boyfriend?"

"He's a pig."

Mini's experience was the exact opposite of that. He barely glanced twice at her on most of their dates; too busy taking calls to pay her much attention. That's what Mini _liked_ about him. "He's a gentleman."

Franky rolled her eyes. "Right. Whatever."

Mini's head was spinning from Franky's hatred.

Luke was losing. He cursed and his face was tight with frustration. Suddenly he looked towards the girls. "Franky," he called. Mini watched as Franky's entire body language shifted. On alert, jumpy…

"Yeah babe?"

"Be my cheerleader. Come dance for me."

Franky's eyes ticked uncertainly toward Mini and a blush bloomed under her cheeks. "Luke-"

" _Dance_ for me," Luke said sharply.

Franky stood like there was a heavy weight on her shoulders and Mini watched with an odd feeling of growing trepidation as Franky walked to Luke's side. She stood still for a moment and looked at Luke imploringly. Luke just started to frown. As if spurred into action Franky moved.

She started to dance.

There was no music except for the distant almost completely muffled bass of the music pounding out in the club. Franky didn't need it. She moved to a rhythm all her own, arms raised over her head and hands swiveling at the ends of her wrists, hips twisting, eyes closed. She was the most beautiful thing Mini had ever seen. Luke's eyes found Mini's and he smirked. Mini looked away. But she couldn't bring herself to for long.

Luke line up his shot and hit the cue ball towards a blue striped billiard ball. It bounced off and the cue ball went straight into a pocket. Luke roared and Franky's eyes opened with a start.

Before Mini knew what was happening Luke had Franky pinned to the pool table, one hand around her neck and the other still holding his cue. "I said _dance_ , not try to seduce the whole fucking _room_." Franky let out a small whimper but otherwise stayed quiet.

Mini didn't know what the fuck she was supposed to do.

"Don't fucking distract me when you go about acting like a fucking whore."

"…sorry."

Mini had been pretty sure she was about to cry and Franky's apology sent a tear over the edge. She wanted to leave, _fuck_ , why weren't they leaving? She looked at Jake. He was chalking his cue with a triumphant look on his face. "Luke mate, get her off the table, it's my shot." _Pig_ , Mini suddenly agreed.

Luke let Franky up. She rubbed her neck and gave Mini a shamefaced look. _But you don't have anything-_ Mini wanted to say something so badly. When Franky saw the tear that had slid down Mini's face she froze. "Are you alright Mini?"

_Am I alright?_

Luke looked up and at Mini's face he smiled with glee. "Did you not like that Mini?" he teased.

"Fuck off Luke," Franky muttered, then she went white with horror at what she'd said.

Luke's happiness at Mini's discomfort vanished and his expression went dark. Without a second hesitation he took his cue in both hands and swung it, hitting Franky with a loud crack right above her elbow. Franky didn't make a peep.

Mini was out of her chair and out the door in the next five seconds. She almost let out a strangled sob but saw the large bouncer man watching her with interest and tried her best to regain her composure.

Jake came out a few minutes later, relaxed and cool as could be. "Lover's quarrel, time to hit the road." _Lover's quarrel?_ Mini thought with disbelief.

"…I don't think I can do this."

Jake frowned. "Why the fuck not?"

"I just- I don't think I-"

Jake sighed and shrugged. "Luke'll be upset."

The thought of an upset Luke sent shivers down her spine, and the thought of that upset being taken out on a petite redhead was even worse.

"Fine. Fuck. I'll do it, just- I don't want to see Luke again."

Jake pouted. "Why? He's my best mate!"

"Did you see how he treats his girlfriend?"

Jake shrugged again, and Mini felt like throttling him. "Yeah, so? Franks and him fight all the time. No big deal."

"No big deal? HE FUCKING HIT HER!"

Jake looked at Mini with incomprehension. Then understanding seemed to dawn and he said soothingly, "I'd never let him lay a hand on you sweetie."

"THE FUCK? Not the point at all!"

Jake scratched the back of his head. "What is?"

"He can't _hit_ her!"

"Franky's his girlfriend. He can do whatever. It's not really our business."

Mini stared at her boyfriend in disbelief. Jake looked about as unbothered as one could be. "Franks can take a hit, she's a scraper. Gets in fights all the time. She's given Luke a bloody nose more'n once, fuck you shoulda _seen_ that. Anyway, it's just how they are with one another. But they fucking adore each other. So don't worry about Luke and his girl none."

Mini felt like vomiting.

"You'll be seeing them around if we keep dating. Can't help that. It is what it is love," Jake finished. Mini couldn't say anything. Jake took her by the arm and they started walking away from the door of the inner sanctum. "Come on beautiful. I'll take you out and we can get a late bite."

.

Mini didn't see either Luke or Franky for quite a while and Jake was the one who gave her the drugs to sell. When Mini did something she refused to be just mediocre. Sales at her school went up 250%. Jake told her Luke was more than pleased. Good. Mini would fucking keep him happy.

But she worried that wasn't enough. Not at all.

It was almost two months later when Mini saw them again. They were at a club and Jake went to get them drinks and came back with the _wrong_ drink and a grinning Luke with his arm securely around Franky's waist. Mini felt her stomach start to heave.

"Well if it isn't my breakout seller. I'm more than impressed my dear, well done."

"Cheers," Mini said drily.

"You should come round the sports club so we can celebrate proper," Franky said cheerfully. Mini's heart flip-flopped at the invitation.

"What an excellent idea Franks," Luke said in agreement and planted a kiss on the crown of Franky's head before saying, "Isn't my girl such a fantastic lady of the house? Always thinking of how we can entertain our workers."

Mini gave a tight smile.

"So you'll come." Franky asked eagerly, a bright smile gracing her face. Making the cut on her cheek warp.

"…yeah. Sounds cool."

They threw the party two nights later. Mini dressed for the occasion because it was, after all, a party for her. Jake didn't.

There was always a rave going on in front. Mini's party was in the back, the room they'd been to before. But instead of just the four of them there was a gathering of about twenty people, drinking vodka and doing lines off the wooden edges of the pool table. When Franky saw they'd arrived she disentangled from Luke's side and came up to them. "Hey! I didn't know what you like Mini, so I got a little bit of everything."

"Who are these people?" Mini asked. Jake had bled off and was bumping fists with everyone he saw.

"Luke's mates," Franky replied.

"We're the only two girls here."

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

"It's… creepy, Franky."

Franky's face fell and she shrank a little, looking down at her feet. "Sorry."

An image of the last time Mini had heard Franky apologize played through her mind and she shook her head, "No it's- uh, it's fine. We just have to introduce you to more girls Franky."

Franky looked at her in confusion. "Introduce me?"

"Yeah. I can take you out some night. Girls night it up a bit."

"Without Luke?"

"Duh without Luke. Unless I'm wrong about what's in his pants."

Franky's cheeks started to color and Mini felt herself catch her breath at the sight. "Yeah, no, Luke's- but um, I spend nights with him. I'm not sure he'd like a 'girls night'."

"Fuck what he'd like!" Mini said angrily and Franky flinched. She took a breath and calmed herself, then said in a gentler voice, "I mean, one night isn't any big deal, I'm sure he could spare you for a few hours."

Franky sucked in her lips and looked nervous. Mini felt immediately guilty. "Hey, if you don't want-"

"No I- I do. I'll go- I'll go ask Luke when a good day would be." Franky went off. Mini couldn't get over the fact that Franky shifted from one extreme to the other, strangely shy around her then head up, shoulders back, smirks with all the lads she passed. Mini smiled after her, a rush of happiness warming her head to toe. It disappeared again when she saw Franky go up to Luke and whisper in his ear. Fucking scumbag. Franky deserved so much better.

Mini watched as a small frown appeared on Luke's face and he met her gaze from across the room. He looked suspicious and irritated, but then seemed to calm slightly as Franky said something else and slid her hand across Luke's chest. Luke looked at her and said something and Franky nodded with a smile, then Luke smiled back and kissed her fiercely. They made out for a few minutes (and Mini stared on) until finally Franky pulled away and said something to him. Luke grinned and replied and Franky bounced happily on the balls of her feet, then kissed him again briefly and pulled away. She came back to Mini grinned ear to ear. "This weekend?"

"Sounds good. Saturday. Give me your number, I'll call you."

Franky nodded and rattled off a number for Mini to punch in, which she did quickly. That number wouldn't be lost or forgotten.

"Franky." Both girls turned. Luke had snuck up on them and was smiling his chesire smile. "Go get us some shots."

Franky left, leaving Luke and Mini alone. Mini felt like every nerve ending was on fire; she wanted to run so badly. Luke smirked and took a swig of the beer he was nursing. "I'm glad you like my Franky so much."

"Yeah, I like Franky," Mini said with a bite, emphasizing her name and refusing to put an ownership on her. Luke seemed to find this highly amusing.

"Franky needs more girl friends. You seem like a perfect start. I'm glad she's happy."

"Are you?"

"Of course. Franky's happy, I'm happy. That's how love works."

"You two are in love then?"

"Couldn't you tell?"

"Not really."

Mini knew she played a dangerous game. But she'd always been one to say exactly what she wanted to. Holding back _this_ much was just about killing her.

Luke chuckled. "We're very much in love. You'll come to see that over time. She's devoted to me.

"A dog can be devoted."

"Are you calling Franky a dog?"

Mini's face went red and she shook her head vigorously. "That's not what I-"

Luke's shark smile went wide. "It's exactly what you meant. And you're right. She's my faithful dog. All owners love their pets."

Mini wanted to scratch his eyes out. Luke knew it, she could _see_ he knew it, and he loved it. "Let me explain something Mini. It's simple. You aren't Jake's, I can see that. And I respect that. You're your own person. Franky, simply put, _isn't_. She needs me. And I chose her. She's mine. Even if you get it in your head to try to convince her otherwise, she knows better than to believe you. And I can read it all over your face. But I know Franky knows who she belongs to and I am not worried one second by your 'girls night'. And I really do want her to have girl friends. These parties could use some female blood."

Franky walked up before Mini could reply, probably saving Mini's skin as she was just about to lose her cool. Luke took a shot glass, winked at Mini and went off to chat with his mates. Franky offered Mini her shot and said in an animated voice, "Glad you were getting on with Luke."

"Yeah."

A strange boy came up behind Mini and grabbed her ass. Mini jumped and spun, glaring daggers but before she could let a verbal barb fly there was a blur to her side and the boy was on the ground with a bloody nose with Franky standing over him, her fists out and a mad glint in her eye. She raised a foot and slammed the heel of her shoe into his ankle. The boy howled in agony. A wicked grin split Franky's face and the sudden resemblance to Luke made Mini take a step back.

Fuck. Was she _wrong_? Were Franky and Luke… were they made for each other?

Franky spat at the boy, growling, "Do _not_ touch her." Her head spun and she turned to address the rest of the party. "That goes for _all_ of you dickheads." Franky finally turned back to Mini, eyes sparkling and excited. But when she saw Mini's look of horror Franky's face fell with uncertainty.

Luke started to laugh. He threw back his drink and then shouted, "That's my girl!" His cronies followed his lead and started to laugh with him. The pride in Luke's voice shook Mini to the core.

What had she done?

Girls night with a mad person. Fucking brill.

.

She didn't back out though. Mini didn't _back out_ of things. Which is why she showed up in front of Franky's house Saturday at six thirty dressed in comfortable but club-worthy attire. She looked at Franky's house in surprise. When she'd got the address she'd been more than a little shocked. Franky lived in a pretty posh area of town. And ok, Luke and Jake _dressed_ the posh boy part and spoke it well but she knew for a fact Jake lived in a shitty apartment toward the middle of the city and she bet Luke had similar accommodations.

Mini had been fully expecting Franky to be living with Luke. But she lived with her parents in their house in St. Andrew's. So his claws weren't completely in Franky.

A middle-aged man with bright blue eyes opened the door and when he saw Mini his jaw dropped. "You're- Franks is going out with-" and then he stopped and looked about to cry. Another man, older with spectacles and a mustache, opened the door wider and stared at her, dumbfounded. "We were expecting-"

There was a clomping of shoes and over the mens' shoulders Mini could see Franky running down a flight of stairs. "Did I not tell you it wasn't Luke coming?"

The older mans lips tightened. "No. You most assuredly did not."

Franky shrugged. "Dads, this is Mini."

Dads?

"It's very nice to meet you Mini," the young one said, looking as if he meant it with all his heart.

"You too um- Franky's dad-" Mini felt mortified. She didn't even know Franky's last name.

The older man's eyes narrowed but the younger one smiled amicably and supplied, "Jeff is fine. And this is my husband Geoff. Same sound different spellings. We'll both reply, we do anyway-" Jeff seemed anxious as he spoke, like he wanted to make her comfortable but was painfully aware he wasn't doing the best job of it.

Geoff looked over his glasses at her. "Would you like to come in?"

Franky tried to push past her dads to get to Mini on the front porch. "Dad, we're going out-"

"Only for a minute love."

Franky looked none too pleased and Mini wasn't sure what her next step should be. Geoff and Franky were trying to stare each other down, but Jeff was giving Mini this desperately _hopeful_ look. Like his only chance of happiness rode on Mini's shoulders.

"Um, yeah sure, we can stay a bit."

Franky huffed and spun away from the door, stomping into the house. Geoff followed closely after. Jeff held the door open and stepped back for Mini to enter.

They sat in the living room in silence for five minutes. Jeff kept restlessly offering food and beverage, which Mini turned down politely until Franky snapped at him to stop. Geoff watched Mini suspiciously and kept giving Franky long, contemplative glances.

Finally Jeff asked, "How did you two meet?"

Mini felt the blood rush to her ears. What lie was she supposed to go with?

Franky stepped in, "Mini is Luke's best mate's new girlfriend."

At Luke's name both men went tense. Geoff's expression became even more suspicious and he looked darkly at Mini. Jeff paled and Mini could see his hands tighten on the couch cushions. So neither of them liked Luke anymore than she did. From the looks on their faces they probably hated him a great deal more than she did. Franky looked triumphant as if she was saying, 'See? Luke doesn't bring all bad.' Mini thought she might be able to argue that point.

Franky stood. "Time we should go. Come on Mini."

Mini almost stumbled in her heels getting to her feet. "It was lovely to-" Mini managed before bolting from the room. Franky was already out the door.

Mini had never felt so out of control in her entire life. It was a thoroughly unpleasant feeling.

The honest truth of it was Mini didn't have any girl friends. Not ones that were anything more than superficial. She'd had girl friends once. But things had gone a bit wrong. So now she was mostly on her own. She traveled in a girl circle but- well, not one she wanted Franky to meet. This night was about getting Franky away from Luke, not introducing her to a group of girls she secretly despised.

Besides, she didn't much like the idea of sharing Franky when she didn't have to.

Mini took Franky to her favorite club. It wasn't one she'd ever been to with the popular girl squad. She used to go to it all the time with- but now she didn't. But Franky was OK to bring here. She wouldn't sully it.

She'd forgotten that she _had_ stopped coming for a reason.

Liv sat at the bar, laughing with the bartender. Mini immediately stopped in her tracks. Franky, sensing her sudden hesitation, stood at Mini's side with her hands behind her back, watching Mini's face. Mini glanced at Franky and put on a plastic smile. Franky's eyes narrowed and she looked a bit irked. Straightening her back Franky walked up to the bar and rapped her knuckles against the counter to get the bartender's attention. When he turned Franky's smile was an odd mix of genuine and Luke shark-smile that made Mini anxious. But Franky ordered a drink and there was no incident so Mini allowed herself a breath of relief and (unwillingly) joined her at the bar, placing herself so that Franky was between her and Liv. If she had _any_ luck-

"If it isn't white bitch Mini McGuinness."

_Of course._

Mini smiled hard and turned robotically to look at Liv, her once best friend. Liv smirked and took a drink. Franky looked between the two girls and frowned. Liv nodded at Franky. "Hey, you the new toy then?"

Franky's face darkened. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Shut it Liv," Mini hissed. But Liv wasn't scared of her, had never been fully scared of her. Sure, Mini had been in charge when they were friends but mostly because Mini needed to be and Liv hadn't cared either way. Liv was the definition of easy going. But not now, not with Mini after they'd fallen out.

"I mean Mini likes you until she doesn't and then she drops you. I'm _asking_ if you're her new accessory," Liv laughed and turned cold eyes toward Mini.

Franky looked uncertain, her face fluctuating like a hologram between indignant and nervous. "I'm not her accessory," Franky finally growled.

Liv raised an eyebrow. "Not hers? Somebody else's then?"

"Liv, drop it," Mini warned firmly.

Franky stomped away, merging with the people on the dance floor. Like a tide the clubbers parted for the little ball of fury. Something about her gave off a 'get out of my fucking way' vibe. Mini's eyes followed her until she lost sight of the girl, then she swallowed thickly and reached for Franky's abandoned drink. Liv watched Franky with a look of astonishment and distaste, then turned to Mini and asked, "The fucks up with _her_?" Then on seeing Mini's face Liv asked slyly, "Oh so that's it. Girl crush."

Mini glared at Liv and shook her head. She threw back Franky's drink and went after the little redheaded spitfire.

Franky had disappeared into the bathroom corridor and was holding a cig to her lips with shaking fingers. She didn't acknowledge Mini's presence for a full minute, instead taking long puffs and blowing them in Mini's general direction. The sheer audacity of it had Mini literally biting at her tongue. But _fuck_ , she wanted Franky's approval- no, her friendship, Franky _liking_ her, more than her pride. And Mini McGuinness had never wanted _anything_ more than her pride before.

Finally Franky's eyes met hers and the _hurt_ in them made Mini's heart ache. It was hidden only slightly by the anger there and if Mini wasn't so aware (obsessed) she probably would have missed it.

"So you want an accessory is it? Am I even pretty enough to decorate your arm?" Franky snapped, hoarse from smoke or emotion.

"Franky-"

"Is what the Liz girl was saying _true_."

"Her name's Liv," Mini said quietly, eyes moving away from Franky's face.

" _Is_ it?"

"…no."

"I don't believe you." Franky's eyes closed and she looked about to cry. Her eyebrows were knit angrily but she was biting her lip, trying unsuccessfully to keep her lips from wobbling.

"Why not?"

"Because Luke said-" Franky stopped, wrapping her arms around herself.

"What did _that_ -" Mini started to yell, and then she took a calming breath and ground her teeth. "What did Luke say," she said carefully, saying every word in a controlled voice.

Franky opened her eyes and looked at Mini uncertainly. "…you want to fix me and then parade me around and pat yourself on the back for a job well done."

"That's not-" But Mini couldn't finish because it wasn't 100% false. Did she want to be the one to save Franky? Absolutely. But helping Franky was the goal, not bragging about how she was a savior. She wanted Franky to know she was worth more than- She wanted Franky to be happy. She wanted Franky-

Full stop.

Yeah. A lot of this was selfish.

Because what did she know of Franky really? Franky was beautiful. Franky had an incredible smile. Franky was tiny and feisty and fiery and she looked stitched together by fraying threads. And nothing else.

Mini wanted to right a wrong. Right a wrong done to a beautiful girl who made her insides flutter with butterflies. Not because of anything she knew about the girl. Because of what she _sensed_ about the girl. Was that horrible?

Should she stop?

Fuck that. Mini McGuinness didn't _stop_.

Franky was looking at her with dull, mistrustful eyes. Mini needed to say _something_. "You aren't an accessory. You need a friend. And I- I need one too OK?"

Franky looked at her doubtfully. "You- why me? Why would you even- and there's that Liv girl you could be friends with-" Her voice was small and she said, "You stopped being her friend. Why? And why wouldn't you just stop being mine?"

Mini's throat tightened. She did not want to talk about it. But Franky looked scared. Mini didn't want that. "…there were _three_ of us. Me, Liv and…our other friend Grace. But Grace left. And there was this _hole_ and- look, it didn't work without her. Before Grace it had but _after_ \- Gracie made us better and with her gone we just went to shit. So I stopped talking to her. It was awful of me but I just _couldn't_. It ended badly. And I've been lonely ever since."

Mini waited for Franky's judgment. Franky would think she was a mega bitch. But Franky was looking at her thoughtfully. Franky tilted her head slightly as if to get a better look at her, then she smiled shyly and said, "OK."

"OK?"

"I believe you. I mean. Yeah that's pretty horrible. But people are crap all the time and rarely own up to it."

Mini blinked in disbelief. Then in a shaky relieved voice she asked, "You just called me crap?"

Franky smiled wickedly. "Got a problem with that?"

"A bit!" Mini replied with a laugh. But not nearly as much of a problem as she would had it come from anyone else.

Franky laughed. The tears in her eyes glistened and started to blink away. For a moment she looked the most innocent Mini had ever seen her. Then the shadows crept back across her face and a pang went through Mini's heart. She immediately missed the girl she'd glimpsed for all of two seconds.

"Come and dance?" Franky asked with a smile and she extended her tiny hand. Mini was positive her face turned the brightest shade of pink imaginable and she haltingly started to reach her hand out. Franky met her halfway, grabbing Mini's hand and towing her along behind her back to the dance floor.

Franky spun on her heels, beaming as she twirled and danced across the club. Mini watched, entranced, as Franky bewitched just about everyone she passed. But Franky only had eyes for Mini and when the blonde was slower to dance than Franky had expected Franky paused and her eyebrows shot skyward. Mini smiled, trying to hide her nervousness. Franky came back toward her and held out her hand again. "I'll walk you through it, if I have to," Franky said, at once teasing and gentle. Mini looked around at all the people with eyes on them and felt her heart start to beat faster. So many people watching. And there was Liv still sat at the bar, eyes narrowed and unimpressed.

Mini took Franky's hand anyway.

They lost track of time as they danced together. It was just adrenaline and music and hands clutched together happy and for once, _for once_ , not lonely in the slightest. In the best company imaginable.

Then Franky's phone rang.

At the buzz Franky immediately reached for her pocket. Her face clouded and she let go of Mini's hand. Mini watched with a sinking feeling as Franky typed out a message then stuck her phone back in her pocket and looked up at Mini. The happiness that had been there just moments before was gone, leaving Franky's eyes blank.

"Gotta go. Thanks for the night Mini. I loved- well, we should do this again if I can," Franky said with a stiff smile.

If. Not when.

How had Mini forgotten who was actually in charge?

"Franky-"

"I'll be calling a taxi, you don't have to worry about me Mini. Do you have a ride home? Here…" Franky pulled out her wallet and put some bills into Mini's hand. Mini tried to refuse but Franky was already putting her wallet away as she gave Mini a tired smile. "Get home safe, yeah?"

"Franky _don't_ go!" Mini protested, voice cracking. Franky looked at Mini from the side of her eyes and her lips tightened. Mini reached out her hand first this time, placing it gently on Franky's thin wrist. Her fingers curled gently around it. "Stay here. With me. Please?"

"I can't Mini," Franky said softly. "I know you don't understand. I just can't. See you 'round." Franky pulled away from Mini's weak grip and fast as lightning was gone.

"She's an odd one you've chosen there Mins." Mini tilted her head back and tried to blink away the tears that had begun to form before turning to give Liv an exasperated look.

"Piss off Liv."

"You're the one who does that Mini," Liv threw back. She peered at Mini's face and for a split second her expression softened. "You crying?"

"No!"

Liv pouted her lips and arched her eyebrows in disbelief. "Don't know what you've got yourself into. But fuck…be careful will you?"

"… I don't know if I can be."

.

The taxi pulled up in front of Luke's complex and Franky got out in a hurry, over tipping the taxi driver as she went. Luke didn't much like to be kept waiting and he gave her enough of an allowance to ensure she could buy speed if she had to.

She ran up the stairs and to his apartment door, letting herself in. Luke and Jake were sat on Luke's couch, sorting drugs and debating some transaction details for a deal being made sometime the next day. When Luke saw her he grinned and Franky let herself relax. She sat down on the arm of the couch next to Luke and started to play with his hair. "Miss me?"

Luke wrapped his arm around her and pulled her onto his lap. She squealed with delight and met his lips with hers. His fingers tangled in her hair and pulled just slightly the way they did and she let out a gasp, which he chuckled at appreciatively. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued kissing him hungrily.

After a few minutes there was a shift of weight on the couch and the couple looked up to see Jake standing with a mildly annoyed look on his face. Franky snickered and fell back onto the couch where Jake had just been sitting, saying in a mocking tone, "Too much action for you Jakey boy? Bet you haven't gotten any in months." Luke laughed and pulled a cig out of his pocket, lighting it with a flick of his wrist and saying in an unconvincing scolding voice, "Now now Franks, play nice."

Jake glared at Franky and Franky returned the look with just as much warmth. "You better not have been out gaying my girlfriend bitch. _I_ remember what you were like when Luke first found you."

Franky stood in one fluid movement and squared off with Jake. Luke watched the exchange with amusement. Franky shook her head and laughed, then almost casually kneed Jake hard in the groin. Luke roared with laughter as Jake sank to his knees with a whimper. "That's my girl!"

"Fucking bitch!" Jake screeched. Franky laughed and flopped back onto the couch, bumping into Luke's side playfully. Luke placed his hand on her head as if in praise.

"Best be on your way mate."

"You're gonna let her _treat_ me that way?"

Luke smirked and leaned back on the couch, arms spread out on the back. "What do we say Franks?"

"Fuck everyone, " Franky said with a wry smile.

Luke nodded, then after a moment slapped the back of her head. "Except?"

"Except you," Franky parroted, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

"Exactly," Luke said triumphantly and his eyes shined. "Get out Jake. I'll call you tomorrow."

Jake left with a curse (which, thank fuck, sometimes he dawdled like a perve and Luke didn't wait for him to go always) and Luke immediately pounced on Franky. Between kisses and bites Luke asked pointedly, "How was the fanny fest?"

Franky's fingers dug into Luke's back and she chuckled (a calculated response, putting just enough scoff into it) before replying, "Fine. Mini's all right. Missed you." Lying was part of Franky's very nature since childhood but Luke was a wild card with responses. Not enough disinterest? Too much? Would he see the 'missed you' as blatant ass kissing and be pleased or pissed?

A hard bite to the neck. "Tell me more."

"What's to tell? Danced a bit, drank a bit. It was boring really." _Fuck._ She knew she'd gone too far in playing it down when Luke's hands grabbed the front of her dress, picking her up and slamming her back down. Franky glared at Luke and said sharply, "The fuck? What was that for?"

"Don't play games with me Franky," Luke warned, eyes hard and teeth bared. "That girl is nosy and trying to get her fingers in you. And I mean that literally. Girl's a dyke with a capital D, no way Jake's getting anything there. And she's got eyes on you."

Franky shook her head in disbelief. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know. You aren't very bright Franks. Nor are you exceptionally pretty, so I don't know what the girl sees when she drools all over my finely carpeted floors anytime she glances at you." Franky sucked in her lips and bit down, the back of her neck burning. "Honestly it's probably just the fact she likes to feel powerful and in control and you're obedient. A nice little toy aren't you?"

Franky didn't reply because it was one of those times she didn't know if the answer was 'yes' or 'no'. Each was equally as dangerous.

At her silence Luke gave her a contemplative look, then he smiled in that safe way of his and Franky relaxed. "Can't help what you are love," he said softly, almost gently, and he stroked the side of her face with the back of his fingers. She smiled and reached up to grab his hand but before she could his hand had moved and he had a grip on the hair at the back of her head. She gasped and grinned as he pulled her upward. "And I'm quite fond of what you are. Let's go to bed."

He didn't let go of her hair as they relocated but she was used to that. Luke always liked to have a hold of her somewhere, because he couldn't get enough of her or- or something like that. It was almost more unnerving when it didn't hurt at all.

Luke half threw her onto the bed and she had just enough time to flip onto her back before he was on top of her, pinning her down with one arm across her chest. Franky smiled tightly because it was not the best start but it could be so much worse. Luke smiled back and Franky's stomach dropped because it was no longer safe, it was the Bad, Warning Smile and she was in no position to get away from it, all she could do now was try to turn it back. "I don't think I want to do a girls night again, I'd much rather-"

Luke grabbed her by the throat and squeezed, effectively getting her to shut up. "Think? Who said you could think?"

Franky swallowed thickly and didn't reply. If this was them standing, face to face on equal ground, she wouldn't take that. She'd start a fight. But he was on top, her dress was hiked up and- this was not fair ground.

Luke was enjoying the look on her face and Franky had to decide whether that was good or bad. It wasn't an obvious choice, not here, not with Luke. She decided to try for a smile but it wobbled so she had to bite down on it and try for seductive. Being with Luke had only improved her acting skills. "Franky," Luke started, removing his hand from her neck. Franky tried to discretely take a deep breath as Luke's hand moved downward and tugged playfully at her pants. "Would you like to play a game?"

Now this one, this one had an obvious answer. Franky had learned very quickly that 'no' wasn't an acceptable answer to something posed as a suggestion. There weren't suggestions in Luke's world, your opinions and wants not only didn't matter, they were Wrong and Bad and Punishable.

"Sounds fun," she replied in a low voice and the sincerest smile she could muster. "Are there rules?"

"Just one," Luke said cheerfully as he pulled her pants all the way off. "Sit up, sit up. No, that's not the rule." Franky rose and Luke half tore her dress off, leaving her in only a bra and socks. "Off." Franky dutifully unclasped her bra, mindful not to cross her arms over her chest as she once would have because that was also Bad.

"The rule is… stay still."

Franky laughed, because that was generally the rule. "And the game?"

"I'm going to make an impression."

Franky's brow creased. "What?"

"Do you think everyone knows you're mine?"

This was getting even stranger. "I- yes of course."

"And you?"

"…what?"

"You know?"

Franky smiled and nodded, fear turning acidic in her stomach. "Always."

"I think you might forget."

"No- I dont- I-"

"I think you might need a more permanent reminder. Don't you agree Franky?"

Franky couldn't hold her smile, her lips pressed in a grim line. Because Luke had sent her home with reminders before, bruises and cuts to mark her as his, and he'd made it very clear just what each meant. Permanent… it sent up warning flags so bright she felt a headache coming on. "I don't need a reminder baby. I'm yours, all yours," Franky said, trying to hide her fear.

Luke bared his teeth and pushed her roughly back onto the bed. "I know you're mine." He reached into his pocket and as soon as Franky saw a flash of metal she started to squirm.

"No- Luke! Fuck's sake, I'm yours, you don't-"

"Rule Franky." Franky froze, eyes wide and breath heavy. Luke's eyes glinted with malicious mirth as he placed the tip of his switchblade against Franky's bare stomach. "And I know I don't have to. But I will. You know why? Because I can do whatever I fucking want to you Franky."

Franky sucked in her stomach to try to get away from the cold metal and suddenly the blade was in her face and Luke was leaning over her angrily. "Play by the rules or I take out an eye."

Franky snarled angrily, throwing caution aside for a second to snap, "You wouldn't! I wouldn't be pretty enough to keep around then, and isn't the point you're trying to make that you will keep me?"

Luke glared for a moment, then leaned back away from her and laughed. "Very true. Fine. But you squirm and it'll be more painful than it has to be."

"Luke, STOP."

"And when have I ever stopped for _you_."

Franky knotted her hands into the bed sheets. He was teasing her. And he wouldn't stop. Her choices were boiled down to 'more' or 'less' of Luke's sadism. And the answer was always less.

"Let's play then Luke."

Luke beamed and bent down to kiss her. "You're the best girl I could have ever found Franks."

.

Later, when they had sex, Luke put one hand over where he'd written his name on her chest and pressed down until blood coated his hand, and he put the other over her mouth because he didn't want to hear her complaining.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Basically it carries over.

It was 3 AM and pouring out when the doorbell rang at the Fitzgerald residence. Jeff bounded down the stairs two at a time and Geoff, even in his older age, was hot on his heels. Jeff flung the front door open, praying with all his heart it was his daughter come home, his daughter asking for help, his _daughter_ \- but it wasn't.

The blond girl- Mini that was it- stood shivering on the doorstep, drenched and looking at him like a deer in headlights.

Geoff peered around Jeff's shoulder and the hope vanished in a flash and he rumbled, "What the bloody hell do _you_ want? Where is Franky!"

Mini flinched and she took a step back. Jeff shook his head. "Geoff be quiet. Come in, come in, you look like you're freezing!"

Mini hesitated, her eyes flickering between the two men. "This might have been a mistake-"

But Jeff could feel that this was important. "No. Please. If you have something to say, please come in and say it." _Please._

The girl's big blue eyes looked frightened but she nodded and stepped into the front hallway. Geoff gave Jeff a hard look but followed them into the living room.

Neither man said a word when the soaked Mini sat down on their couch and Mini wrapped her arms around herself. She sat silent and shaking for a few long minutes, then she said, "Your daughter is in danger."

Jeff and Geoff exchanged startled looks. Of course they knew this, had known for going on a year. But no one, not a soul, had come forward to agree with them. The two men had been utterly alone. Sleepless nights and worrying about Franky every second of the day and so many tears shed. Their hearts were very nearly broken.

"You- can you help us," Jeff finally managed, his voice breaking and eyes moist.

"I'm scared to." Mini said to her knees.

"Please young lady. We are at our wits end," Geoff said gruffly, trying to hide how desperate they were.

Jeff was willing to show it. "You're our only hope right now."

"Me?" Mini's eyes widened. "I came here to make you do something!"

"You don't think we've tried?" Geoff exploded. "The police won't do anything, we have nothing to report! Franky won't say anything. We even tried to MOVE six months ago. Franky was resistant but agreed to come, she was RELIEVED, we could see it! Our car was set on fire! Not even stolen, set ablaze on our street. Franky was terrified. She started coming home even LESS. We've had money stolen, false police reports against US, we've been tormented." Geoff shook with rage and pain and he couldn't stop tears from falling, but he refused to look away. "Franky seems to have this notion- she-… Franky spends so much time away and we are left alone and I am terrified, _terrified_ that part of her reasoning to stay with him is to try to protect us." Geoff put his face in his hands. "Doesn't she know, doesn't she _know_ it's our job to protect _her_? And we're doing a crap job."

"And you want ME to jump into the lion's den? With all that? I barely know her!" Mini asked almost hysterically. "I am _seventeen_ , I have a mum who could be harassed, just like you, not to mention they could make MY life a living hell! I'm not Luke's girlfriend, he wouldn't hesitate to hurt me!"

"He _doesn't_ hesitate to hurt her," Jeff said softly.

Mini froze. Because fuck… that was so true. "But I can't- I can't go to the police or anything. I'm a dealer." She blushed and ran a hand through her hair, embarrassed. "I-… I deal for Luke. Luke is a drug lord. He can have me _dealt_ with. And if I go to the cops I'll be arrested for dealing and he'll probably get off because he's got loads. I live in a _subdivision_. I couldn't afford even the most basic of legal defense."

"We'll pay."

Mini blinked, disbelieving. "W-what?"

Jeff looked at Geoff, who gave a tight frown but nodded. Jeff turned back to Mini and repeated, "We'll pay. Everything. Anything. And we'll give glowing character evaluations, we're army, we have some clout. If you agree to testify, you can ask for immunity in exchange. They can't charge you for being a drug dealer then."

Mini placed her head in her hands and closed her eyes. "I- I- I'm _afraid_. I'm too afraid. You expect me to be… brave. To be responsible and strong and a hero. I'm not that fucking person. _Please_."

"You're our best chance Mini," Jeff said gently. She flinched when he said her name but looked up at him again. Jeff smiled weakly. "Franky's a strong girl, but this isn't about strength. Luke knows what he's doing and before Franky can help herself we have to take Luke out of the picture."

Mini felt like her heart was shattering; from fear and sadness for these men and from love of a girl she didn't yet know but desperately wanted to. She'd never know her, not if she didn't help. Franky would be trapped and, even more frightening, Mini wasn't sure the red head would make it much longer at this rate.

That was worse than any trouble with the law Mini could ever get into.

"I'll do it," Mini said in a voice that didn't shake, to her surprise. Not because she wasn't scared, she was more frightened than before. But the idea of not acting, not reaching out to take Franky's hand, was too unbearable.

"Take me to the police. Before I lose my nerve."

.

Franky couldn't sleep. Her chest hurt like hell but she couldn't do anything about it, hadn't been able to for hours. Sometimes she was able to sneak out from the bedroom and clean herself up, sleep on the couch. But Luke's arm was tucked around her stomach and if she woke him up trying to squirm free from under it there were a few things that could happen and _none_ of them were wanted. So she was left with the skin over her breastbone painfully smarting at every heartbeat.

She avoided looking at it. The reminder. She knew what it was, Luke's name written in all caps, probably close to an inch and a half in height and not centered, resting further on her left. She'd never be able to go strapless, or v-neck, or even… But no, Luke would make her; Luke would want to show off his handiwork. And she'd see it every day: in mirrors and when she looked down, and _always_ in the expression on people's faces when they saw and they understood.

Franky bit her lip and tried to will her eyes to stop tearing.

This was her fault anyway.

Franky tilted her head so that it was at an awkward angle so she could see the sliver of sunlight peeking through the curtains. The sun had already been up a while. Luke was likely to sleep until ten or eleven before getting up for that deal this afternoon. The sunlight was almost comforting, bad things happened less in the light of day, for the most part. In the day Luke was less inclined to want her by his side. In the day she could go home. Be with her dads.

Even though her dads were judgmental about Luke and that caused tension she still loved every second with them. And for some reason they still loved every second as well. They worried so much. They loved her so _hard_. And they thought she deserved better than Luke.

They didn't understand.

Not that she understood much either. She'd decided long ago that the simple answer was that she was a shit magnet, hated herself, and that at least Luke seemed attached. Something along those lines. She loved him just about as much as she loved herself, which in a twisted way explained their relationship quite perfectly. She was stuck with herself and in a different way she was stuck with Luke too.

There was a pounding on the front door.

Franky groaned and shook Luke's arm. "Luke, your client is here. You overslept." The pounding became more insistent and Luke's eyelids fluttered open. He rolled over and sat up, a sleepy and confused film over his eyes. The knock came a third time and then a shout, "Police, open up!"

"Shit!" Luke was out of the covers in an instant, tearing towards his sitting room where Franky suddenly remembered there was a pile of sorted drugs waiting to be sent out. Franky knew enough from being with Luke to have learned that that amount of drugs carried serious jail time: intent to distribute raised the bar and there was way too much to claim simple possession. For a second Franky's heart inexplicably soared, before it came crashing back to reality and she jumped out of bed to pull on clothes.

She only managed her bra and pants before there was a crashing noise as the door was kicked off its hinges and the police stormed in. She ran for the closet but as her fingertips reached the handle a policeman came tromping in and yelled, "Not one more step! Face me miss, arms in the air."

Franky stiffly turned, arms only raised slight and shaking head to toe. The man at the door's eyes travelled downward and for a moment she thought he was staring at her boobs and she sneered before the realization hit her that his eyes were just a bit too high and she'd forgotten that Luke had left an _impression_ \- her arms shot down to cover her wound just as the man muttered, "Dear God." His eyes found her face again and he said, more gently this time, "Arms up miss." His tone made Franky hate him. He turned his head towards the door and yelled, "Smith! I need you in here!"

After a half-minute a woman copper came through the doorway, her hair neatly pulled back and hidden under a police cap. "What is it Joe, we've got about a shitton of drugs to process and the lad don't even have _pants_ on-"

"Smith," the copper Joe interrupted, jerking his head toward Franky. The woman Smith followed his gaze and her lips tightened at the sight of her. Franky thrust her jaw forward, narrowed her eyes and raised her chin defiantly.

"Suppose that's her then," the woman said, just as Luke and another police officer rounded the corner, Luke stark naked and half bowed as the man held his hands behind his back. Luke's eyes flashed and he turned them on Franky. "'Her'? What does that mean? What have you done you little cunt!"

"Nothing I swear," Franky protested, panic setting in. Luke howled and struggled and Franky took a step back. The officer holding him gave Luke a shake, then thrust him forward and said, "Put on some pants you bloody bastard." Luke stumbled and turned hateful murderous eyes on the man. He found Franky again and his eyes were the same.

She'd be dead if she didn't act.

With a screech she rushed forward, swinging savagely and hissing like a wildcat at the woman Smith. Behind her she could hear a roar of approving laughter from Luke, sending a wave of adrenaline through her just as a fist connected with Smith's cheek. Before she got a step further a weight slammed into her and before she could so much as breathe she was pinned to the floor, arms behind her back. Her sore chest rubbed against the carpeted floor and she nearly blacked out at the pain. Dimly she heard the woman cop yelling, "Joe get off! This is not how we deal with obvious domestic abuse victims!"

_Domestic abuse? Victim?_ How dare she! Franky was no weakling, no battered woman too pathetic to leave her alcoholic husband. She was Franky fucking Fitzgerald, Lioness and Queen of the South Side! She snarled and kicked as Joe Policeman hauled her to her feet. Her reminder was bleeding anew and hurt more than ever. She cast wild eyes at Luke, who was smirking at her with something like pride in his eyes. Franky smiled back. She turned to glare at Smith. The woman's lips were tighter than ever and Franky recognized pity when she saw it.

"Let's get them out of here."

Luke was led out first. When he was out of earshot and Franky was being marched out next Smith said quietly, "You have people waiting for you."

And it was honestly the worst thing she could have said.

.

It was noon and Mini was sat awkwardly between Jeff and Geoff in the police station as they waited expectantly for news. When they had arrived early that morning and Mini had asked to speak to an officer things had gone slow, then at lightning speed, then achingly slow all over again. Apparently they had already been building a case against Drug Lord Luke and Mini's testimony had launched the case into overdrive, basically providing the last element they needed to issue an arrest warrant.

Mini officially had a police record now. It said she'd cooperated with police and she was immune from any charges related to this case, but if she ever got in trouble again even for the tiniest thing that record could be seen and color whatever opinion they had of her. Even if it wasn't supposed to. It was a nightmare, why'd she even get into this mess? Fucking Jake. She was breaking up with that skeezoid soon as she could. If she saw him before he was arrested that is, if he got jailtime a breakup should be pretty given even without verbal conformation.

Another part of negotiation had involved trying to get immunity for Franky, which it turned out she didn't need as much as Mini did. She didn't deal for Luke and wasn't involved in the business. The thing that could really get her were any assault charges, if anybody Franky had ever beat on decided to take a crack at her now that she'd be out from under Luke's umbrella of protection. But Mini very much doubted the big bad dealer boys ever been on the receiving end of Franky's fury would come forward in any way. So Franky was mostly in the clear.

It was just the cooperating with police that might get tricky now.

Franky, Mini was told, was not the most cooperative girl with authorities. She never had been. From anxious mutterings between Jeff and Geoff Mini was able to gather that she'd been a bit of a terror when she was younger. And even when they'd adopted her and she had relaxed, when she'd been brought into a police station in Oxford and questioned about the kids who had bullied (bullied?) her, Franky had been tight lipped and silent, refusing to tattle.

At ten thirty a man came up to them and reported very boredly that Luke had been arrested and was in custody and Franky was on the way to the hospital. At the news Jeff let out a distressed moan and grabbed hold of Mini's hand. Mini gave a start and blushed because she was certain Jeff had forgotten Mini was the one sat next to him and thought she was Geoff, but then Jeff looked at her and even through his eyes were clouded with fear and pain she could see recognition there. So if he knew who she was why was he-

He kept hold of her hand for the next two hours.

A woman came next, introducing herself as Detective Smith. She said Franky was physically going to be alright. The way she emphasized 'physically' sent a shiver down Mini's spine. Smith looked tired as she had explained, "I'm not a special victims detective, I'm narcotics, but this isn't the first time cases have interlocked. But I'm not the one who can help with that. I'll just be on this case for her cooperation. If she wants to press charges I can certainly connect her with a collegue." She paused, rubbed a hand across her eyes, "And even if she doesn't want to press charges I can suggest professionals-" Mini tuned out.

She only tuned back in when Jeff's grip tightened and she turned to hear him exclaim in agitation, "Franky's here?"

"Then why haven't you brought us to her damn you?" Geoff boomed, whiskers quivering in anger.

"She has proven- difficult," Smith said as she unconsciously brushed at a redness on her cheek. _Franky clocked her_ , Mini realized with a mix of horror and amusement. Geoff sitting next to her was humming with rage, just about ready to hit the detective himself it seemed. "We've brought her from the hospital but every time we try to talk to her or even bring her out she- doesn't react well. For the sake of what she's been put through the department isn't pressing charges but our patience is wearing thin."

"Then bloody TELL HER WE'RE HERE AND BRING US TO HER," Geoff roared as he got to his feet and thrust his face into Smith's startled one. "You have been the opposite of helpful for MONTHS and now you have our daughter safe and you WITHHOLD HER FROM US. Do your job you wretched woman, HELP HER."

Smith didn't shrink away like any normal person faced with a fury like Geoff's would, but she nodded and without another word she left the way she had come.

A few minutes later she returned with Franky.

It took a moment for Mini to recognize her even with the telltale auburn hair. Mini had only ever seen Franky dressed in expensive, tight fitting clothing, wearing perfect makeup and hair styled. This Franky was- but had Mini ever met True Franky? Certainly this couldn't be her though. This girl wore a grey sweatshirt about five sizes too big, sweatpants and a pair of nurse shoes. Her face was blotchy and her eyes were rimmed red and black charcoal. She had a feral look about her, in the way she moved and the way her eyes flashed. The sweatshirt hung loose, the collar dipped low and Mini could see the edge of a white bandage peeking out under it.

Franky's eyes found them and first registered her dads. For an instant her eyes went soft and moist. Then she zeroed in on Mini.

First reaction: confusion. Franky's brow furrowed and she paused. Then realization.

Second reaction: hatred.

Franky left Smith's side, screaming and lunging at Mini. Jeff intercepted her just in time. Franky didn't even seem to know he was there, shrieking curses and venom at Mini as Jeff clutched her to his chest. Franky kicked and yelled, scratching at Jeff's (thankfully clothed) arms, glaring at Mini over Jeff's shoulder. She kicked at Jeff's shins trying to break free and attack Mini, but Jeff only grimaced and held onto her. "You did this!" Franky screamed as Mini cowered in her chair. "You _narc_! You fuckfaced bitch! How could you do this to me, I thought you were my _friend_ you disgusting- you fucking DYKE. You are so dead, I'll _kill_ you, you ruined my _life_. You don't _know_ me, you ruined _everything_. You- fucking _freak_! What the fuck is _wrong_ with you! I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!"

Every word was like a knife.

Her screaming didn't stop for what felt like forever. Finally the yelling started being cut by sobs until Franky had buried her face against Jeff's neck. She choked out between sobs, "How could you let them see? How could you let them see me?"

Mini very much wanted to be elsewhere. She wanted, specifically, to be buried in a hole in the ground. Anywhere else was good too. Anywhere but with Franky Fitzgerald as she broke down in basically all the ways possible. And it was all Mini's fault. Selfishly Mini wished someone would come and comfort her too. But rightfully Jeff and Geoff were around their daughter, now creating a circle around her as if to shield her from the prying eyes of the world. Mini was left to sit there and wait for- she wasn't sure what. What she _wanted_ was forgiveness. For Franky to say she had done well, she had done the best thing she could have.

But when the Fitzgeralds eventually disentangled, Franky wouldn't look at her.

And when the kindly Jeff said they'd drive her home Franky had visibly stiffened and the scowl on her face made Mini flinch.

Geoff drove. Mini sat in the back with Franky who half melded into the other side of the car to stay as far away from Mini as possible. Franky had her knees drawn to her chest and her arms around her legs. Her forehead was pressed hard to the window. Mini watched her for the whole ride but Franky didn't once look her way.

When they dropped her off Jeff got out with Mini and she finally got the hug she'd been waiting for for hours. Jeff was an amazing hugger. When he finally pulled away there were tears in Jeff's eyes and he smiled at her with such love that Mini almost started crying too.

"Can I- may I come round to see how she's doing soon?"

Jeff's smile dropped and he looked towards the car. When he looked back his eyes were sad. "Give it some time maybe."

Which was another way of saying 'no'.

Mini nodded and went into her house. Finally she let herself cry too.

.

Two months of radio silence.

Not that Mini hadn't tried just about every way to get into contact, even going so low as the parental (specifically Jeff) route. She has given it 'time' as he had suggested. Eleven days, five hours, thirty minutes of time to be precise. Then she called. The call went to voicemail and she left a message. No reply. Twenty-four hours later she tried again. Voicemail. Message. No reply. This became routine until Franky's mailbox filled up. Mini chose to believe that Franky was saving her messages to listen to them over and over again instead of the more likely answer that Franky hadn't listened to a single one and kept them so Mini couldn't leave more.

She tried visiting. Geoff turned her away. Jeff (more politely) did the same. She'd begged for updates. Geoff had gruffly refused, citing privacy. Jeff had answered with vague comments like, "she came out of her room today" and "we all had breakfast together" and "we talked about getting her some paints".

Mini hadn't even known Franky was artistic.

The next day Mini brought paints.

The day after Jeff awkwardly gave them back explaining that Franky had put them in the bin.

So bribery wasn't going to work. Mini stuck with persistence. She let her pride take blow after blow, knowing that it was nothing compared to what Franky must have felt the day she ratted.

Two months of misery and self pity and guilt.

But there was one good day.

Grace Violet (Blood, Mini had only found out days before Grace's departure), Mini's former best friend, called. She had been sent away to a posh boarding school that smelled of horses and didn't allow cell phones. Mini hadn't truly believed a place could 'not allow cell phones', but Grace had pinkie promised before leaving to sneak one in and call all the time and then never had. Grace didn't _break_ pinkie promises, so the only explanation was that she hadn't got away with any sneaking.

Mini's phone had buzzed and Mini had looked down. Her heart had leapt at the Unknown number and irrationally she had hoped it was Franky. When she picked up and breathlessly said hello, a singsong voice had answered, "Howdy doo my Mini Moo!" Even though it wasn't Franky Mini hadn't been disappointed for even a second (well maybe one) and had yelped into the phone, "Gracey!"

Grace had laughed melodically and chirped, "My it _has_ been a while since I heard that voice. I'm so sorry I couldn't call before."

She had gone on to explain that her cell had immediately been confiscated ("Dad had me searched, he's mental! Of course correct in assuming I'd hide it but _mental_.") And all the girls at the school _obeyed the rules_. "It took months to properly corrupt them and even then none of them _had_ cell phones."

Grace explained that the phone she was on was stolen (sticky fingers being a trait she'd picked up in her time with Mini and Liv). It belonged to a staff member she was currently having her 'little army of corrupted so-and-so's' distract. "I'm their leader you see, which has its perks," Grace said. "It'd be utterly charming if it weren't so depressing that they never felt liberated before I showed."

"How are you now, _tell_ me. I haven't talked to you since last summer. That's going on a year and won't do at all."

"I'm fine. I want to know about you."

"Sadly you've heard it all. This school is so boring that the only entertaining thing that's happened really is the assembling of the Violet Brigade. And I can hear the lie by the way, fine my ass. What's wrong?"

And Mini told her. She couldn't help it, the entire sordid affair came pouring out. It was Gracey. Mini had wanted to talk to Grace all year long. No one had asked about her or cared how she was and lovely heart Grace _did_ , Mini knew this for a fact.

So Mini explained about the drugs and Luke and meeting Franky and wanting to rescue her and Franky's gay dads and the police and the hatred and the silence. And how in trying to get in contact she'd found a blog she'd thought belonged to Franky that she might message but was actually full of humiliating pictures of a tiny little girl dressed like a boy, yet another Franky she'd never met and how her heart broke anew because Franky was the last person who deserved any of this and Mini had only added to her misery. "How much more can one person take Gracey? What if I really have destroyed her for good this time?"

Grace was quiet. After a moment she said, "This the girl crush Liv mentioned?"

"I-what? You've spoken to Liv?"

"Yeah. She, unlike certain people, figured out a way to write. She's clever, our Liv. Sent letters posing as a uni scout and included a return envelope with the real letter written on the inside."

Mini felt instantly guilty. Liv had found a way to stay in contact and Mini had given up in weeks, only exhausting the cell phone method. She really was a deplorable friend.

As if psychically reading her mind Grace said gently, "Don't be down on yourself Mini my love, I was only teasing. But truly, is this girl-crush?"

"I don't have a _girl crush_!"

"Regular crush then, my apologies."

"Grace!"

"It is. Ok. Mini, listen to me sweetie. You are giving yourself quite a bit of credit in this, on the bad end of it. You think _you're_ the one who broke this girl rather than the boy who was hitting her? She's mad at you, that makes sense. She's probably… I don't know, ashamed maybe? And you brought it all into the open. That's gotta hurt. But Mini, you did good. She'll see someday. What I will say is stop crowding her! She's got enough to deal with."

"I was hoping you'd be able to tell me some miracle phrase to say to her that would make her instantly forgive me."

"And make her leap into your arms so she could better kiss you with the passion of a grateful princess freed from a dragon?" Before Mini could protest Grace bulled onward. "Life, I have recently found, doesn't work so magically. But fear not Prince Mini. If anyone can work their own brand of magic it's you."

"Coming from Fairy Queen Grace herself."

Grace gave a melancholy sigh. "Alas, whatever magic I may have possessed is stifled in this wretched place. Perhaps when I make my triumphant return to Bristol the spark will return as well.

"You're coming back?" Mini's face lit up.

"Of course I am! For the summer at least. My dad is bullheaded, not stupid. He's loosening up now that he's figured out you and Liv didn't make me who I am, I did that all on my own. In fact, my time here has solidified my belief in who I am and what I'm capable of, which I suppose was ultimately my dad's goal even if who I am isn't quite what he'd hoped. I'm not going to be a vagabond, though there is an appeal in that. I'm going to be me no matter where I am, as evidenced by the nearly three thousand pounds of property damage my presence has directly or indirectly caused the school. Basically my dad's figured out that me being me isn't the end of his world."

Mini closed her eyes and smiled contently. Grace was coming back. Suddenly everything didn't seem so terrible. Grace was a light all her own, like happiness and laughter and love rolled into one. Like she was everything good in the world. "I wish you were here now," she found herself saying, "Franky could really use a friend."

"You too by the sound of it Mini. If Miss Franky Badass still needs a friend in a few months, I'd love to be introduced. I'm told I can be a fucking awesome friend."

"The best."

"So you'll take my advice? Give her some space?"

"I'll try… Posed as a uni recruiter?"

"Professor Olivia Malone. They've stopped paying so much attention to our letters, but if anyone cared to read I'm up for a "Kangaroo Courthouse and Beans on Toast" scholarship."

.

It was hard. Mini had made a routine of visiting and calling Franky, and one of Mini's least favorite things to do was break routine. So she made a new routine. She cycled three days. One day visit, one day call, one day leave Franky alone. The 'leave Franky alone' day was hardest. It was silly, really, how attached Mini had gotten to a girl she'd seen all of five times, two of which had taken place in a twenty four hour space of time. She hadn't seen one glimpse of the red head in weeks and yet she thought about her every day.

For a week there was no change. Then one day Jeff said, almost as an afterthought, "She keeps staring at her phone. You're the only person who calls her. I almost got the sense she was waiting."

Waiting.

The next day she visited Jeff had a piece of paper. He handed it to her with an anxious look on his face. Mini unfolded the paper. It was a drawing: two faceless dolls (They looked a bit like a store mannequin maybe? Or no, Mini had seen wooden dolls like this in the art store when she'd been buying paints for Franky), one stabbing the other repeatedly with what looked like a giant sewing needle. Above them in bold text it said "Go the fuck away".

Communication. Mini almost hugged it to her breast before remembering Jeff was still there. She wanted to keep it even though the message was the opposite of encouraging, but she wanted to make sure Franky got her reply so instead she fished hurridly through her purse for a pen. When she found one she flipped the drawing over and wrote as neatly as she could against her knee, "Hi Franky. I'm glad I got a reply." She smiled and gave the paper back to Jeff.

Three days later Mini visited again. Geoff answered and a bushy eyebrow rose. He retreated for a moment and emerged again with a piece of paper. Mini practically ripped it out of his hand and opened it. New (still violent) drawing of the dolls and an eloquent "Fuck off!" was at the top. Mini, armed with a pen on hand this time, wrote a calm reply enquiring about her other art projects, if she had any.

This exchange continued for another few weeks (Mini started coming to visit every day again for more opportunities to be viciously verbally attacked via written message).

Then something happened. Something small, the tiniest thought that bloomed into a realization. Mini arrived one day and received her drawing and as she looked at the picture (one of the dolls strangling the other), it occurred to Mini that with no faces there was no way to tell which doll represented her and which Franky, and what if Franky was drawing Mini as the one strangling… what if she was strangling Franky?

Mini felt her stomach drop. What was she doing? She was pressuring a girl, a broken and hurting girl, to talk to her when the girl very clearly wanted nothing to do with her. How could she be so uncaring, so willing to ignore Franky's numerous messages? She was terrible. She was just another- Mini closed her eyes.

Not listening to Franky. Just like Luke.

Mini almost dropped the paper and ran.

In shaky writing Mini scrawled, "I'm sorry. I'll never bother you again Franky." Tears in her eyes she handed the paper back to a startled Jeff. Mini took a deep breath and plastered on a smile. "Thanks for everything Jeff. You've been amazing."

Jeff paused and then nodded, smiling sadly. "Mini, it is I who must thank you. Again. For bringing her back to us."

Mini nodded and turned away, steeling herself to the fact that she'd never stand in front of the Fitzgerald residence again.

.

Three AM Mini's cell phone rang.

Sleepily Mini picked it up without looking at the ID, saying into the phone groggily, "'lo?"

There was silence, then a breathy laugh and a quiet voice said, "Hear this is when you came a'knockin' at my door and woke my dads."

Mini was awake in a second. "Fra-"

"Hey bitchface."

Mini shut up, the hardness and bitterness in Franky's voice catching all the words in her throat.

More silence. Then, "But the bothering was getting to be expected. Come over tomorrow."

And she hung up.

Mini didn't go back to sleep.

.

So Mini showed up. She couldn't stop herself, but she was terrified of what may happen. Were they going to return to the drawings and written messages? The unanswered phone calls? If Franky asked, Mini would continue in an instant, even if it continually tore at her heart. Those thirty seconds, hearing Franky's voice for the first time in so long, had been like a balm and a new wound at the same time.

When Mini knocked on the door Jeff answered. He didn't look at all surprised to see her on the doorstep even after the tearful goodbye the day before. He nodded and stepped back so that Mini could enter. Mini stepped over the threshold and felt a thrill of joy and terror.

Jeff motioned the stairs. "Franky's room is at the very top, she redecorated the attic space herself." Mini looked at Jeff in alarm. Franky's room? Not… not the living room or… _Franky's_ room? She swallowed at the lump in her throat and started to ascend the stairs before her nerves could get the better of her.

It felt like a long climb, but Mini finally got to Franky's bedroom door. It was closed. Mini took a shaky breath before knocking.

There was no reply. Not a peep. After a few minutes she knocked again. Still no answer. But Mini knew she was in there, she could feel it. She was just doing this to make Mini squirm. Mini ground her teeth and closed her eyes before taking a grip on the doorknob and pushing her way into the room.

Franky's back was to her and for a few moments Mini wasn't even sure it _was_ Franky. She was wearing a plaid collared shirt and a pair of black slacks and the biggest pair of shoes that Mini had ever seen (outside of runway and Gaga). Franky was leaned over a camera, meticulously lining it up to capture a picture of the miniature town on a table before her. A wooden doll like the one Franky had depicted in all her drawings was posed in the town.

Artistic? Franky was the _definition_ of artist. Her room was plastered floor to ceiling with postit notes and paintings, there wasn't an inch uncovered. A spin deck pushed up against one wall, easel on the other side of the room surrounded by paint, two sewing mannequins and piles of fabric. It was completely unexpected, overwhelming and thrilling. Mini felt herself beaming at the room.

Franky finally turned around. Her hair was the same length as Mini had last seen it (it must have grown and been cut, since Franky hadn't left her house maybe one of her dads had trimmed it) and she wasn't wearing any makeup. She looked as if she could be a young boy with a page haircut. And still she was the most beautiful girl, beautiful _person_ , that Mini had ever seen.

And her eyes were as cold as ever.

Franky smirked, her face twisting in a look of pure viciousness. "Ah, there you are."

"Here I am," Mini replied nervously.

Franky held out her arms. "So how do I look? More like the girl you were hoping to intimidate the night we first met?"

Mini bit her lip and didn't reply.

"Or perhaps," Franky went on, approaching Mini like a slinking panther, "I look something like the lezzer you hope I am."

Mini recoiled and went pale.

Suddenly the smirk vanished and Franky's arm lashed out, slapping Mini across the face. For the briefest second her fingernails caught, leaving three tiny scratches on Mini's cheek. When Mini turned back, cupping her cheek, Franky's expression was livid. Mini stared back somberly.

"What did you even think you were fucking doing? Saving me? Saving me from my boyfriend?"

"Luke-"

"The big bad monster Luke, yeah? That was _none_ of your business. And I can handle myself! I _don't need saving_!" Franky screamed passionately.

Mini felt her eyes fill with tears. Franky gave a sharp laugh, rolling her eyes and looking up toward the ceiling. "You _must_ be joking. How pathetic _are_ you?"

"Caring isn't pathetic," Mini replied firmly.

"Oh _caring_? Caring! Of course that's it!" Franky said with a bitter snort. "You care so fucking much about me! Because we're _best friends_ , mates for life, you know me so _fucking well_!" Franky's eyes narrowed and she growled, "We. Are. Strangers!"

"…I can't care about what happens to a hurting stranger?" Mini asked sharply.

Franky launched herself at Mini. For a second Mini thought she saw tears in Franky's eyes too. Then she was defending herself, trying to twist away from Franky. "I don't need anyone to _care_!" Franky hissed. Mini just wanted to wrap the girl in a hug.

Franky's fists knotted in the front of Mini's shirt. Suddenly Franky's leg wrapped around one of Mini's leg and Mini tripped backwards. Mini was suddenly horizontal, the only thing keeping her from falling Franky's hold on her. Mini's arms pinwheeled and her eyes were wide. Franky's smile was wicked.

But instead of dropping her Franky lowered her to the floor slowly, before slamming her back against the floor. Mini flinched and Franky laughed.

"You're strong," Mini said, tight lipped.

"Fuck yeah I am. Have to be. Like I said, I know how to _take care_ of myself." Franky straddled Mini, eyes glinting. "I know why you really did it you know. You wanted me, wanted Toy Franky, didn't you? Well that's not quite what you're getting. But I'll give you a consolation prize."

Fingernails digging into Mini's shoulders, Franky leaned down. And all at once they were kissing.

.

Franky's favorite new hobby was torturing Mini.

That's what the goal was. Franky wanted to make Mini as miserable as possible. And she gained a new makeout doll in the process. Seeing the look of confusion and hurt in Mini's eyes when she was pinned down sent an odd thrill through Franky. Maybe it was what Luke always felt, which would explain a lot.

So Franky used some tricks she'd learned from Luke. Pinching and grabbing, kneeling on Mini's chest, biting. It was fun making Mini feel like shit. Payback for the way Mini had made her feel.

But she didn't… take it _too_ far. It was just kissing. No clothing came off; if Mini came with a jacket it stayed on the whole visit. Over the clothes groping, and not even a whole lot. There were a few rules. Besides the no clothing rule: 1. Franky was always on top. 2. They were quiet about it and 3. Mini came when Franky called. If Mini wasn't prompt Franky iced her out. The control felt fantastic.

Mini _deserved_ it. After the stunt she'd pulled? Mini had _humiliated_ her. Mini had taken away Luke, who technically was her worst enemy but was _also_ her only ally. And worst of _all_ , Mini had dragged her dads right into the line of fire. Franky had done her best to keep them mostly out of her disaster of a life and Mini had come to her door at three in the fucking morning to sound the alarm on something _she didn't even need help on_.

That day… fuck. That day had been horrible. Impossibly the night had been worse.

Before leaving the police station her dads had been handed a bottle of pills, antibiotics, and instructions from the doctor. Pills twice a day for pain and her fucking bandaged changed every night. The doctor didn't _trust_ her to do it on her own and…

Fuck. Add salt to the wound.

Franky had sat on the edge of the tub that night, hands gripping the ledge til her knuckles went white and staring at the floor as Jeff and Geoff read off the instructions. When they turned to her Jeff knelt down in front of her to coax off the sweat shirt. "We'll be very careful love, orders are first week help, then you can tend to it yourself, alright Franky? I'll explain every step to you before I do anything. Franky, do you understand?"

Franky had nodded assent and tugged off the sweat shirt, shaking like a leaf and yet strangely numb. Jeff gently started to take the bandage off.

Geoff, waiting with the new bandage and pain pill in hand couldn't stop himself, upon seeing the reminder he breathed, "Jesus, Mary and Joseph." Jeff's eyes welled with tears and Franky had to look away.

Jeff bandaged her back up and before Franky could do anything Jeff had pulled her into a tight hug, kissing her forehead again and again with everything he had. Franky had broken down, sobbing and apologizing with every breath. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

_I'm sorry I did this to you. I'm sorry you had to see what he made of me._

Mini would pay for every tear her dads had shed.

Because she was the only one left to blame.

Besides Franky herself, but Franky was already a champion self loather, there wasn't much more to be done for that. Not until she was done with the court shit. After that she'd book it, head for the hills and disappear. Her wonderful, perfect dads deserved so much better, she didn't want to continue causing them pain. She was like a cancer. They could get another kid, one who would make them smile and never cry ever again.

.

"Did you make this all on your own?"

Mini was leaning over Franky's town, examining each building in wide eyed wonderment. Franky rolled her eyes and tugged her back towards the bed. "I didn't call for you to admire my talents. Well. Not _that_ useless talent," Franky amended with a wink and a lick of her lips, enjoying the way Mini's pupils dilated at the sight.

Mini squirmed as Franky pushed her down on her bed and in a trembling voice she said, "I- that's not- don't call it useless. That tiny town is very impressive Franky, don't sell yourself short."

Franky straightened and frowned, her mischievous mood suddenly dissipating. "What?"

Mini smiled shyly and said, "It's cute. And all those tiny pieces! Must have taken ages and dedication. It's, you know, cool."

Franky blinked in alarm and her lip curled. She got off Mini in a hurry and retreated away from the bed, suddenly furious. "Fuck off."

"What are you so mad about?"

"You! You and your stupid- fucking what is _wrong_ with you! Come here every day so I can fuck with your head and you _compliment_ my crap? The weird shit I made when I was some fucking loner loser couldn't make _one friend_ ," Franky yelled, loudest that she had gotten since that horrible day in the station. Franky felt hot all over, like her blood was boiling. What was _with_ this twisted blonde? She wanted a fuck so bad she'd put up with all the insults Franky threw at her? "You know what I think of this?" Franky marched over to her stopmotion table and she let herself smirk. With both hands she lifted the table and flipped it. "That's what I think of this bullshit!" She started to stamp at her art, tears pricking her eyes. She began to laugh, or was it sob, she had trouble telling these days and they might as well be one in the same really. "I hate it! I hate it! And I hate her and I always will! Stupid, fucking naive, forgiving, loving, gullible, pushover, toy, worthless slut bitch!" Franky screamed, feeling like every bit of her was on fire.

Arms wrapped around her stomach and pulled her away and Mini shouted in her ear, "No stop! Don't ruin your beautiful things!"

"Who said you could grab me!" Franky felt suddenly claustrophobic and to her mortification her voice cracked. "Who said! Let go of me, let go, let go, LET GO." She struggled so hard they both fell to the floor.

Mini let go. Franky crawled away from her and turned to face Mini. Both girls breathed hard. It occurred to Franky that Mini was one of four people to let go when she asked. Franky's feelings were such a tangle that she wasn't sure if the ache in her chest was resentment or appreciation.

Mini looked sadly over at Franky's destroyed town. "How could you do that to your beautiful little town?"

Franky looked at Mini and cracked a smile. "What is with you and that stupid town? And with me? You in _love_ with me or something?"

Mini didn't say anything and her cheeks flare pink.

"Shit really?" Franky rocked back and laughed. When she looked back her eyes were bright. "Why would you even bother about me?"

"I think you're amazing," Mini said softly.

Franky cackled, shook her head. "You're wrong about that. But you must have it bad, putting up with me. Fuck, it's like I could write my name on _your_ chest."

"What?" Mini frowned in confusion.

Franky felt like she'd been hit by a truck. Her eyes went wide with horror. _How could I say that?_ She stood and hauled Mini to her feet. "Out."

"Franky?"

"Out. Please, leave! You have to!" _Cruelty is catching._

Franky's dads stood at the bottom of the stairs to the attic, conflicted between letting their daughter have privacy and seeing what the sound of destruction was. Franky followed closely behind Mini, making sure she immediately left. If she was a better person, she'd tell Mini never to return. Mini wasn't exactly perfect or anything but she wasn't poisoned yet. Franky wanted to keep her that way and Franky knew that if Mini kept coming 'round Franky's very no-good-shit-magnet nature would ruin her.

Even knowing all that Franky couldn't tell Mini to leave for good. She was just too selfish, she _wanted_ Mini around.

But not today, not when the poison was so close to the surface. Mini could come back tomorrow when the madness crawling under Franky's skin receded back into her bones.

Franky half pushed Mini out the front door, but upon seeing the wounded look on Mini's face Franky managed in a strained voice, "See you tomorrow then," before slamming the door in Mini's face.

Franky turned from the door and pressed her back against it and closed her eyes.

Jeff and Geoff stood on the stairs, both looking at her uncertainly. "What'd she do?" Jeff asked with concerned eyes.

Franky stared at them for a few seconds before banging her head against the front door and looking upward. "She _liked_ me."

Geoff and Jeff exchanged a look and then Jeff let out a nervous laugh. "We could have told you that, my love," Geoff said in a gruff, teasing voice.

For a moment Franky felt indignant at her dads' loving teasing, but then a seal around her heart seemed to break and she was flooded with a light and bubbly giddiness and she smiled, truly smiled, at the knowing looks on her dads' faces, the two people she loved most in the entire world.

The feeling disappeared in an instant, cut in two by a scared shriek from outside.

_Mini?_

It wasn't panic exactly that gripped Franky as she turned and yanked open the door. Because it was like she'd been waiting for this, for another Bad Thing to happen.

And when she saw Mini being dragged to a car by skeevy Jake with a grip on Mini's hair, Franky didn't feel surprised or frightened, just a pit in her stomach, a pulsing anger and the realization that this wasn't even the worst to come. The other shoe was still waiting to drop.

"Let go of her Jake," Franky said calmly, as calmly as she could when she could feel the rage marching like fire ants through her bloodstream.

Jake grinned his slimy grin and his eyes sparkled maliciously. "If it ain't the turncoat cunt come out of hiding at last. Luke asked for my ex, but I'd bet my weight in pounds he'd rather have you delivered to his doorstep."

Franky grinned devilishly. "Deliver _me_? Jake, you _are_ a moron. You think I'm scared of _you_ of all people? You're pathetic."

As if emboldened by Franky's bravado, Mini stamped her heel into Jake's foot, right between the bones Franky guessed by the look of agony on Jake's face as he screamed and let go of Mini's hair. Mini ran toward Franky.

Franky just smirked, not even giving Mini a passing glance and still watching Jake. Mini wouldn't distract her from her prey.

"Bitch!" Jake hollered, face red and tears streaming. "You'll pay for that!"

"We've called the police! "Geoff yelled from the door.

"Come inside now girls. The both of you, inside!" Jeff called.

Mini cast an anxious look at Franky before moving back toward the Fitzgerald residence. But Franky stood her ground. Jake took what he believed was a threatening step toward her: Franky didn't bat an eye.

Jake breathed out like a bull, nostrils flared and eyes furious. Then he paused, straightened and a sneer crossed his face. "Hear Luke marked you good. Can I see it then? Come on, pull up your shirt so I can get a good look at the damage. I can tell Luke how it looks now it's scarred over."

"You scum, I'll beat you bloody, I'll-"

But Geoff never finished his thought. Almost casually Franky closed the space between her and Jake. Fluid as a dancer Franky lashed out in succession, first to Jake's knee, then as he fell a fist to his solar plexus and an upward knee to his chin, so hard there was a crack and blood gushed over his lips and stained Franky's beige slacks. Franky's eyes glinted as Jake fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

"Like I said Jake. Pathetic. Luke taught me how to fight and you are _nothing_ compared to him. While you'd get in a punch or two then be out for the count every turf war we fought, I held my ground and I bested boys and men _so much more_ than _you_." The hatred in Franky's voice could we felt by everyone present. "You and your watching everything go down, your absolute uselessness, that's why Luke keeps you around you know, you're a laugh. So that's what I'm going to do Jake. Laugh." Franky smirked and then stood over Jake so her spit would hit him square in the forehead. She let out a bitter, forced laugh, then said, "And you tell Luke I ain't done nothing and he better leave Mini alone now, and my dads. They're under my protection. He can burn the rest of the goddamn world. Not them."

She turned and walked back to her house. Just before she entered Franky yelled over her shoulder, "Don't for a second think Luke won't get an absolute kick outta me beating the shit out of you."

As soon as the door closed behind her Franky deflated. She almost sagged to the floor before Jeff caught ahold of her. Suddenly she was drained, all the fight and fire and power vanishing with the click of a lock. She closed her eyes and leaned on her father, taking in the feel of his arms and the smell of his aftershave, all of it reminding her that Jeff was there and real and he was a physical manifestation of everything good that ever was and ever would be. Her Jeff. And her Geoff.

And a blonde, freckled girl who had nearly faced hell at the Luke's hands because she had wanted to _save_ Franky.

"Why?" Franky asked into the fabric of Jeff's shirt. "Why would you ever? Why for me?"

"You are worth all this and more," Jeff answered without a pause.

Franky opened her eyes and Mini was there. Franky could see Mini believed Jeff's every word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: By now I hope you've got the idea.

Franky didn't ask Mini to leave again and Mini didn't volunteer to go. They returned to Franky's room. Franky didn't care what Mini did, she was too tired to give a fuck. She went into her closet and changed into her pyjamas in the dark (the dark made it easier to change with the reminder on her chest and even there she could sometimes feel the raised scarring) and when she came back out she went straight to her bed, pulled back the covers and slid under them. She pulled the blankets over her head and lay there quietly, hoping if she stayed in the cocoon long enough the world would move on and leave her behind. That was always her hope and yet every time she came back out there was the world again in all its ugly glory.

Hours passed. Jeff came up with tea twice and biscuits one time. Franky heard Mini take the tea and refuse the biscuits. Franky had no idea what Mini was doing. She could hear her bustle about as if she had something to do in _Franky's_ room. But Franky couldn't be arsed to sit up and see what she was doing, let alone make her stop.

But when she heard a creak and the sound of her door opening from inside the room Franky pulled the covers off and sat up in alarm. Mini was trying to sneak out without disturbing Franky. Franky narrowed her eyes and snapped, "What are you doing?"

Mini spun, her face a mask of guilt. "I-"

Out of the corner of her eye Franky saw what Mini had been working on. Her town, table righted and cardboard buildings piled high in an attempt to place them back in the correct spots. Franky could tell even from her bed that many of her pieces were placed incorrectly, but the work was impressive considering. Some of her buildings were smashed beyond repair and those had been piled carefully next to her camera stand.

"Oh."

"I hope it wasn't presumptuous-" Mini started.

"What are you doing?" Franky interrupted, turning back to Mini and trying as hard as she could to disguise the shock and gratitude. _Don't look weak Franky._

Mini wrapped her arms around herself. "It's late. I don't… I don't feel exactly safe leaving, so I was going to ask your dads if I could crash on your couch tonight."

Franky frowned. "The couch?"

Mini looked uncertain. "Maybe I can call a cab…"

"No- No… I mean… why aren't you asking to stay here with me. You _like_ me right? Don't you think this is the perfect opportunity to get in a grope?" Franky tried to go for a mocking smirk, but her lips wavered and she had to bite her bottom lip to try and save face.

Mini shook her head, gave Franky a sad smile. "No, Franky. I can't do that to you." She shifted nervously on her feet and she blushed as she mumbled, "I won't lie, the thought crossed my mind. But I pushed it down. I'm never going to put you in a situation you don't want to be in."

Franky gave a sharp laugh at that and Mini's cheeks became even more red. "Yeah, ok, I see the irony. I'm so sorry that I ever made you feel- I'll never put you in a situation you don't want to be in _from now on_. That's a promise."

Franky hated Mini. She hated how _sincere_ she looked when by all rights the words coming out of her mouth should be lies. She hated the way Mini _looked_ at her and Mini's body language and everything about Mini. It- it offended her or something, it _hurt_ her deep in her chest, right under the reminder but maybe… closer to her heart. It wasn't _fair_ the way Mini was around her.

Franky _hated_ how much she goddamn _liked_ the girl.

What 90s drama _bullshit_.

A lot of it was still possessiveness. A kind of affection she'd picked up from Luke. But there was something else under it now. Something close to _actual_ affection maybe. Because today when she'd seen Jake holding onto Mini by her hair she was livid, not because no one else was supposed to mess with Mini (the kind of anger Luke got whenever Franky was bothered by anyone else), but because Mini had been scared and hurting and Mini didn't deserve that.

And there might have been a little fear on Franky's end too.

There was no doubt in Franky's mind, had Mini disappeared into that car, Franky never would have seen her again.

Not that Luke would have killed her or anything. Franky was not so delusional to believe that Luke wasn't capable of murder, in fact she believed he was more thoroughly than she believed many things, but he wouldn't have murdered Mini.

There wouldn't have been any _fun_ in that. Luke was all about fun, his perceived notion of fun.

Franky knew that Luke had a way of getting what he wanted. And what Luke wanted now was revenge (as well as wanting to make sure Mini didn't testify in court probably). Luke liked for people to pay for what they'd done to disrespect him. Turning him in for being a drug lord was most definitely one of the bigger disrespects in his books, considering he once beat a kid unconscious for looking at Franky wrong.

The mere thought of Luke getting his hands on Mini sent waves of sheer panic down Franky's spine.

So what was this? Not ownership, like with Luke. But not like her adoration of her dads. And not so pure, not by a longshot. It wasn't like Luke's fire or the feeling of a cup of tea with her dads. It was… deep, like sometimes she forgot it was there and when she found it again it would surprise her anew. It was _infuriating_ , this game of hide and seek with her own feelings. What the fuck was wrong with her?

She couldn't sort out these feelings in one night. But she knew one thing.

"I don't want you to leave."

"Ok, I won't call a cab, I'll go-"

"No. This room. I don't want you to leave this room."

Mini turned the prettiest pink. "Ok, I'll get some- I'll get blankets for the floor-"

"I'd rather-" Franky scowled, breathed in sharply. _Bad Franky, don't you_ dare _be so vulnerable, vulnerability will get you killed._ "Look, bed's big enough for two. And hell, kinda miss being held onto. You know, lonely and all that. We're friends ain't we? Don't girls have sleepovers and cuddles or summat?"

Mini's eyes were so wide the white could be seen all around her irises. "Franky-"

"There are rules," Franky said quickly. "No below the belt, obviously, but no around the neck either. You're big spoon, arms around my stomach, behave. Got it?"

Mini had gone from red to pale as a ghost. She looked away and crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you- you're doing this to hurt me."

Franky's throat hurt like she was about to start crying, which was embarrassing in _itself_ , and she felt like hitting herself when her voice came out hoarse as she said, "I'm not… please, just- fucking- just… Please."

Without anymore pause Mini crossed the short distance from the door to the bed. As she kicked off her shoes Franky crawled to the edge of her bed and reached out to her village. With the tips of her fingertips she maneuvered her little wooden manikin until she could grab him. Once he was safely in her grasp she pulled him to her chest. She hadn't held him like this in a long time.

Fuck. She had needed him.

Franky flopped back onto her bed and curled on her side around her manikin.

"So should I-"

"Just get in the bed, prude."

There was a shift of weight as Mini sat on the bed, and Franky had to tell herself not to move far away as Mini settled. But minutes passed and Mini was just laid there and Franky had to finally reach behind herself and snap, "Give me your fucking arm."

Mini obliged and Franky wrapped Mini's arm snuggly around her stomach, scooting her back flush against Mini's front as she did so. She closed her eyes tight, trying to ignore how much nicer this felt than any cuddling with Luke had ever- and anyway that wasn't the _point_ Franky reminded herself, she was just lonely and Mini was the closest thing to a friend she _had_ , even though she'd treated Mini like a blowup makeout doll and Mini should honestly _hate_ her by now for all the shit Franky had pulled.

That first night, Franky didn't sleep. Despite logically knowing that Mini was no Luke, she waited with baited breath all night for Mini to try something, feel her up or stick her hand down Franky's knickers. When nothing happened and Mini's arms stayed locked around her stomach as commanded, Franky (unconvincingly) told herself that it was just a matter of time, that as soon as she let her guard down Mini would jump her.

That first night, Mini didn't sleep. Afraid of similar things. (Not that Mini would do it on purpose, but if she slept and had a particular kind of dream she was afraid of her hand taking a life of its own, and she knew that Franky would never forgive it.)

And in the morning they went down to breakfast and didn't speak about it, both sleepy-eyed and almost awkward, but in a shy way with blushes at eye contact and jerky movements.

The second night, Mini dozed off. Three times, each briefly. Her hands didn't stray. Franky still didn't sleep.

The third night Mini slept more. Not the whole night, but most of it. Still her hands behaved, her dreams stayed remarkably innocent. Franky took a hit of cocaine before bed (didn't tell Mini) and she ended up scratching at her arm all night, awake. Just in case.

The forth night, Mini slept. Franky, accidentally, nodded off, about time really at three days without slumber. She woke up squirming, gasping and moaning from a nightmare. Mini was awake, arms in the right place, crooning comfort in her ear. Franky shook her off and scrambled out of bed. She was about to flee to the bathroom, lock the door and spend the rest of the night reading one of the many books she had stashed for this very purpose, but Mini grabbed her arm.

When Franky spun, eyes ablaze and fists raised, Mini immediately let go and put up her arms. She left Franky's room with no more than a sympathetic nod. Franky found her the next morning asleep on the couch.

Franky didn't apologize or anything, and night five she said, "If I have nightmares just leave. Got it? I get a bit- fired up… so just go."

But that night when she woke up writhing and crying out, Mini was there. She still had a hold of Franky, she was again whispering comfort. Franky elbowed Mini in the gut and she let go, but she didn't leave and neither did Franky. They stayed awake, talking about surface subjects and designing clothing (Franky was an amazing designer).

Night six when the nightmares came, Mini held on and Franky didn't push away, and they eventually went back to sleep.

So by the time a week had passed, they had worked out a general system.

Mini's mum barely saw her anymore.

.

Mayberry's school let out two weeks before Roundview college. Mini hadn't exactly been going to classes much, but at the end of the day all that was left was study, study, study before showing up to take the A levels test.

Mini only knew about Mayberry's because one day she was at Franky's and got a call from a disgruntled Grace Violet, who huffed, "I was going to _surprise_ you so I went to yours and your mum says she's barely seen you in _weeks_! What on earth have you been up to Mini Moo?"

"Gracey? You're back!"

"Yes ma'am! Now back to the 'where are you?' of it."

"- I'm…"

"…oh no, no don't tell me! You're with her! You're with crush girl!"

"…her name is Franky…"

"No denying it I see. Mini McGuinness, fucking brill you are! I'm thrilled for you, truly, but I must unfortunately _demand_ some Mini time now that I'm here."

"Oh! Yeah, sure, you can pick me up and we'll hang." Mini gave Grace Franky's address.

"Be there in twenty! I can't wait to meet her!"

"Meet? Grace-"

"See you soon!" And Grace hung up.

So Grace showed up on Franky's doorstep, beaming her 500 watt smile and looking for all the world like the loving and mischievous girl Mini had had to say goodbye to so many months ago. Mini couldnt stop the grin that broke over her face and she wrapped her arms around Grace, pulling her so close and resting her cheek against her jasmine scented curly hair. _Mini's_ Grace. Or not. Because when Mini pulled away she realized that she wasn't exactly the same. Grace had an aura about her like- like she could step out anywhere in the world and own it, own _herself_. Grace had never been Mini's puppet, not like Mini had wanted (or she thought she had). Grace had just loved Mini, given her the control Mini so needed. Because that's what Grace did, forever and always giving of herself and making sure people had what they needed.

This Grace though… she might not do it in quite the same way. Might not be quiet, watch Mini's badness and let it go.

This Grace might be able to set her straight if she started going back the way she'd been.

"Where is she then?" Grace asked with twinkling eyes.

"Oh- well she's- I didn't tell her anyone was coming, she might not- she's still-"

"Don't be so overprotective Mini," Grace said, pushing past Mini into the Fitzgerald house. "Or are you just trying to keep her to yourself. I want to meet this girl has you so twitterpatted." Before Mini could get another word in Grace yelled at the top of her lungs, "Helloooouuuuuu! Miss Franky! Come meet Mini McGuinness' genuine, true blue best friend! Not to usurp your new position as tied to her wrist."

There was a beat of shoes on wood and a very confused looking Franky came around the corner. She descended the last flight slowly, in a voice verging on offended (but more mystified than anything) she said, "Tied to- what do you-"

Grace rushed forward and hugged her. Mini felt her stomach drop. Franky's face contorted, half complete surprise, half fear (both masked as anger) as her fingers started to curl into talons. Mini started to run forward but before she could grab Grace and pull her away she had already stepped back and put her hands to her sides. "I'm sorry, that was completely inconsiderate of me. I just got so excited, you're- I mean, you should have heard Mini over the phone a few weeks ago. And to meet you is so _lovely_."

Franky stared at Grace in utter amazement. Grace could disarm just about anybody.

Grace grabbed Franky's hand and started running up the stairs, towing her along. "We must be properly introduced! I want to know all about you. Is your full name Francesca?"

Fading up the stairs, Mini could just make out Franky's clipped reply, "Franky is what I answer to."

Mini quickly followed, unsure who she was more worried about.

When Mini got to Franky's room she found Franky standing near her door, arms wrapped around herself, watching warily as Grace leaned over her stopmotion town. Grace stood with her arms behind her back, leaning forward and balancing gracefully on her tiptoes over the table. Her eyes glittered with interest and her mouth was slightly agape as she grinned down at the tiny blocks of houses. "This is amazing! Is it like Wallace and Gromit?"

"After the apocalypse," Franky muttered with a furrowed brow and an edge to her voice. When she saw Mini her eyes were angry. "Don't surprise me with- with _strangers_."

"Strangers?" Grace tipped back onto her heels and looked at Franky with big eyes. "I'm not a stranger. Maybe technically but you're important to Mini and therefore you get a big stamp in the 'Important' column for me as well! Like family."

Franky went ridged at the word, her face went hard.

Grace's expression cracked and her eyes became soft and concerned. After a pause she shifted her bag and reached inside. "I brought something for you."

She pulled out a flat wooden box and held it out to Franky. With stiff fingers Franky took it. She looked down at it with a frown, but when she opened the box her eyes widened and the suspicion and coldness melted away. Mini looked over her shoulder. A rainbow of color was laid out neatly in the box. They looked like crayons to Mini until Franky said quietly, "Oil pastels."

"Yeah! Mini mentioned you liking art. So I thought you might enjoy these. I didn't know what your medium was but these were just so pretty, I couldn't pass them up."

"…thank you." Franky bit her lip and seemed to debate for a second, then said in almost a whisper, "Want- do you want to- we could use, like, break 'em in or-"

"Where do you keep your paper?" Grace interrupted with a grin.

.

"Next time a little warning Min," Franky said that night as she emerged from her closet with her pyjamas on. But the anger was gone: Grace had banished it with her infectious happiness and charm.

"No need to worry about a next time. You have officially met all my friends, former and otherwise. Well, not the fake ones but I haven't talked to them in months."

"Fascinating, Mini, truly," Franky drawled with a teasing smirk. It wavered and fell. She looked away when she asked, "But… really? Two people? You only had two friends? You're- I just imagined you'd have been popular."

"Oh I was," Mini agreed. "I just wasn't _liked_. Or friends with anyone but Liv and Gracey."

"Oh," Franky looked at Mini with searching eyes. Finally she murmured, "That day… you weren't lying. You were lonely."

Mini nodded.

"You aren't a liar," Franky said thoughtfully.

"Not to you."

Franky sat down next to Mini on the bed and looked at her, nervously licking her lips before leaning over and pecking Mini quickly on the cheek.

Mini blushed and turned to Franky. Franky sighed and closed her eyes, leaning in again and putting her forehead against Mini's. "Thank you. I've never said it. Thank you."

That night they fell asleep shoulder to shoulder, faces turned to one another.

.

"Mini?"

"Mm? What is it Franky?"

Franky had shook Mini awake and now her fingers knotted into the fabric of Mini's sleeve. "You think of me in a way other than innocent right? I mean… it's not love for love's sake or some bull. You want to fuck me right?"

Silence. Minutes of aching silence. Then- "I love you for love's sake. But those thoughts are there too."

"Good." Franky moved her hand towards the hem of Mini's pyjama bottoms, all her nerves ahum. "Cuz I am fucking _horny_."

But Mini grabbed her wrist and Franky tugged away in agitation. "Franky… i- is this because you _want_ me or because I'm _here_?"

"It matters?" Franky grumbled, annoyance cutting her words. "You'd have fun, I'd have fun, who cares?"

"I care…" Mini trailed off.

"Well who _asked_ you," Franky snapped. The second she said it she regretted it.

Mini was silent again, then she sat up and started to climb out of bed. "I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

"No- wait!" Franky exclaimed, all panic and confusion. "I just- wanted-"

"I know what you _wanted_ Franky," Mini replied cooly. She headed to the door.

"Please wait. Please?"

Mini turned back, eying Franky with an expression full of hurt and disappointment and underneath all of that- desire. Mini still wanted her, but she wasn't taking Franky's offer laid out on a platter. Why not? If Mini didn't want just the sex… then what did she? Was it really love? Not as like… a separate thing. As part of it. Didn't Mini know that love and sex had nothing to do with one another? That love… (isn't real, not for me)… "It's just fun Mini. It doesn't have any hidden _meaning_." _Besides ownership, no, shut_ up _monster-in-my-head._

"It will always mean something to _me_ Franky," Mini replied with a headshake. "And honestly Franky, could you be more thick about this? It's _you_ and _me_ we're talking about. Do you really and truly believe that between _us_ it could mean nothing?"

Franky opened her mouth to protest but no words came. All she could muster was a cracked, "Mini…" before the words stuck in her throat. Mini's eyes glistened and she turned back to the door. Again a panicked "Wait!" burst from Franky, and to her utter astonishment Mini stopped for a second time. Franky realized with a crashing in her chest that Mini would _always_ wait, if Franky asked her to. She closed her eyes and mustered up every last bit of courage she had. "I wouldn't- it's not just cuz you're here. It's because… you're you. I _trust_ you. The fact that I do, that I trust anyone as much as I do you, scares me half to death. Because why should I? And how- how can I?"

As if she couldn't stop herself Mini rushed back and kissed Franky so gently on the lips, cupping both cheeks with her hands. Franky grabbed Mini's wrists but lightly, her touch suddenly softer than it had been in what felt like forever, and she pressed Mini's hands more firmly against her face. No biting, no bruising force, just a kiss that was hungry even without pain.

Passion without pain. It was a new concept to Franky. Strangely it was more terrifying in a lot of ways, because it was new and alien. The first night they just kissed. Not even groping, just tender kisses and falling asleep in each other's arms. They worked their way up to things. For a while Franky topped, unwilling to give _anyone_ so much power. But gradually, gradually, Franky relented, gave up some control, trusted in Mini.

Sometimes, randomly, Franky would say 'stop' or 'no', like a drill, like she was testing Mini's preparedness. Every time, every _single_ time, without pause Mini would stop, get off Franky and give her space. Franky never _wanted_ the space but one day she might _need_ it (and sometimes the drills weren't so much drills and more Franky-is-about-to-have-a-panic-attack-or-kill-someone moments). It completely floored her every time Mini stopped. Luke had never, even when she asked- and suddenly it was a _right_ and not a luxury, not Luke's or anyone's right to- and it gave her surges of happiness and panic, and crystal clear (too clear, too agonizing) moments of realization, that Luke had… (insert word Franky couldn't say), had not been a good person. These moments struck like vipers and filled her with poisons, self-hatred and anger and terror (how could she have- what was wrong with her?). And why didn't Mini see… why didn't Mini ever… Insults were handed out like greetings from Luke, Mini never had a bad word to say, thought Franky was 'amazing'. Couldn't Mini see? Franky sometimes had to recite what she was (slut, stupid, bitch, cunt, worthless, ugly, nothing) like a prayer before she went to sleep to even _remember_ those things she had once been reminded every day, multiple times a day.

For a while Franky didn't take off her pyjama top when she and Mini had sex (made love? stupid term, what the fuck even, but it wasn't like any sex she'd ever _had_ ) and didn't let Mini's hand under her top. Because if Mini saw, she might remember; that Franky belonged to Luke, that she wasn't a _person_ , she was just- And she didn't want Mini to realize and leave. The thought of Mini leaving almost made Franky double over.

Mini never asked about the shirt.

But one day Mini's kissing went low, hitting the edge of her top and so close to the reminder that Franky jumped and Mini backed off. Franky pulled the fabric higher, sat up and pulled her knees to her chest as if to try to hide what was already out of sight. At the look of concern on Mini's face Franky gave a tight, fake smile and muttered, " 'm fine."

"I don't believe that," Mini replied gently, coaxing.

"…I don't want you…" Franky swallowed, eyes screwed shut, "…to see."

"See… what Franky," Mini asked.

Franky started to shake and Mini reached over, wrapped Franky in her arms and peppered light kisses on Franky's face. "You don't have to tell me, it's alright, we can stop."

"No. No," Franky took a heavy breath and finally, with fumbling fingers, she undid the buttons on the top of her shirt.

There was silence, Mini just stared, all the color drained from her face. After an eternity she leaned down and kissed a raised scar. There were tears in her eyes when she straightened but she smiled and there was such love in that one smile that Franky just about burst into sobs herself. Mini ran her fingers through Franky's auburn locks and said, "I love all of you, even the hurt, even the parts you hate."

.

Grace became Franky's friend in the space of a heartbeat, far easier than Mini had and with much less baggage. If it was anyone else but Grace Mini might have been jealous. As it was she couldn't be happier.

Grace spent her time between days with the duo of Mini and Franky and the other girl Liv. Grace one day explained to Franky in an exasperated tone, "It's like having divorced parents but having to organize visitation myself and getting _none_ of the guilt perks."

So after weeks of subtle (not so subtle) nudging, then pleading, then complaining, Mini (and therefore Franky) agreed to hang out with Liv. But Liv, seeking neutral ground, only agreed to hang out if they could meet at the club Mini had taken Franky on 'girls' night'. Franky hadn't left the house since the day Josh showed and that hardly counted, if taken out of the equation she hadn't been out since, well, 'girls' night', and that was months passed.

Franky didn't exactly relish the idea. Going out… Luke was out there. Under house arrest until his court date, but Luke had ears to the ground, lots of people he employed for dirty work. They were watching her (and Mini too obviously). And going out, she could disappear and be out of Bristol halfway to God knows where before her dads even knew it.

She couldn't lie. It was stupid but there were moments, fleeting and intense, where she missed Luke. But those were few and far between now, and her primary feeling to any thought of seeing Luke now was cold dread.

Grace flashed the puppy eyes enough times that Franky relented, agreeing to _one_ night on the town ('out on the town' being only the one club). They went. It was uncomfortable to say the least of it, with Mini and Liv casting death glares and Franky glancing around, paranoid. Only Grace's utterly unflappable joie-de-vivre saved the night from disaster. It wasn't great but for the sake of Grace they agreed to come out again. Same time, same place. And gradually things began to soften. Mini and Liv started to glare less, talk a bit, almost friendly under the bitter, biting words (they could handle each other, the only ones who had ever been able to). Franky stopped looking over her shoulder constantly, started to smile and laugh.

It wasn't perfect, but they fit together, all of them could feel it. Mini and Liv clashed, Franky and Liv clashed (in some ways even harder than Mini and Liv.), but Grace held them together like glue.

For about a week they went to the same club every night, easing into a comfortable rhythm, a companionable routine (not friendship, too early after such wounds, but something so close, something that anyone on the outside might label as such).

Then the other shoe finally dropped.

Franky was sat on a bar stool, hands gripping the edge of the seat in front of her as she leaned forward to better hear her friends (friends! what a strange, lovely discovery). A grin was spread over her face, ear to ear, and she was just thinking how happy she felt here with her new mates.

"There's my girl."

The air left Franky's lungs. Mini next to her froze, her eyes went huge and fearful.

Franky turned slowly.

"Luke…" Luke smirked and threw open his arms. Franky stayed still.

"Luke? Grace questioned, brow furrowed, then realization seemed to dawn and her expression became thunderous. "Oh, _you_." Liv looked questioningly between everyone, eyebrows quirked and she asked, "Who's this bloke then?"

Franky was silent. Luke laughed. Jake came up behind him and tilted his head, sneering. Luke elbowed Jake and chuckled, "Look at this man. Franky's gone and made herself some gal pals."

Liv's eyes narrowed and she sort of bobbed her head backward and jut out her jaw, asking incredulously, " _Excuse_ me mate? Who are you now?"

"My-" Franky paused, swallowed, looked at Mini with apology in her eyes, "-boyfriend."

"Franky…" Grace said softly, concern in her voice as she reached out and tried to touch Franky's arm. Franky pulled away.

"That I am," Luke agreed, triumph in his eyes. "We're blowing this town, I'm done with this house arrest bull. Had to wait for you to leave the batty house. Come on Franks."

"I- can't," Franky said haltingly.

"Oh, can't you?" Luke's smirk stayed in place but his eyes flashed.

"The fuck is goin' on?" Liv muttered behind Franky.

"Come on Franky," Luke repeated. Franky shook her head. Luke laughed sharply and stepped forward.

Suddenly Mini was on her feet and though her voice shook she hissed, "She's not _going_ with you shithe-"

Luke reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a gun.

"Mini!" Grace screamed and without thought Franky leapt off her stool and pulled Mini back by the fabric of her dress, stepping in front of her. Luke grinned. "Ah, interesting. You recognize this?"

"My redrilled replica."

"Best anniversary present I ever got," Luke said, swinging the gun around haphazardly. There're was a shriek somewhere in the club and suddenly everyone tried rushing the door. " _Stay where you are_!" Luke boomed and pointed the gun at the fleeing crowd. Not knowing what could happen they froze. Luke smiled and waved the gun, directing everyone to retreat into the corner of the club.

Jake cackled, leering at Mini as he remarked, "Bet you regret dumping me now!"

"That's where your mind goes? Seriously!" Mini exclaimed in disbelief.

"Luke," Franky spoke low, trying to shrink into the floor, "It's a _replica_ , it ain't gonna hurt those people from this distance, no more'n a little blood, bad sting. You know that."

"Course I do," Luke said in a similar undertone. He tapped the muzzle against Franky's sternum. "But what do you think it'll do at close range like this? To you? Or-" He swung the gun lazily so it was pointed at Grace, "-or her-" and then with a wicked grin the barrel swung to point at Mini's face, "-or her?"

Franky was quiet. She knew what it would do.

Luke nodded. "So let these people cower in the corner, don't breathe a word, and I won't go shooting anyone through the eye."

Jake laughed loudly and Luke's smile hardened. He narrowed his eyes and looked sideways at Jake. For a second Franky was confused, the expression on Luke's face familiar and yet- Luke spun to his captive audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention!" His voice was boisterous and hypnotizing, he might have been charming if it weren't for the gun. "I don't mean to _inconvenience_ you, I'm just here to pick up my wayward girlfriend, but to emphasize that I'm serious…" He trailed off then, swung the muzzle around and held it against Jake's temple. Before Jake could so much as react the trigger was pulled.

Screams cut the air as Jake crumpled to the ground. Franky didn't scream, didn't make a sound, just stared. A real gun would have made a hole, killed him outright. The replica caved his head in, creating a dent about the size of the golfball.

Franky wasn't scared. She felt cold all over, but she wasn't scared. Because the look on Luke's face was curious. He looked wild but not in his usual way. _Luke_ was scared. He was out of control. And suddenly Franky could see Luke for what he really was. A boy who played at Drug Lord, stripped of money and his little gang and his girlfriend, all the things he'd been able to move around in a game he thought was chess but was actually a child's game of Don't Wake Daddy. Luke had been left with only one piece, Jake, his weakest. And he thought he was trading a pawn for a Queen.

Luke was floundering.

Of course, that didn't make him any less dangerous.

"Now then Franky!" Luke said, a manic shark smile painted over his face, "What's say we blow this town?"

"You didn't have to kill him," Franky said.

"No I didn't. But he thought he was coming with us on our Bonnie and Clyde great escape. I know how much you hated him. And I'd do anything, even kill my _best mate_ , for my girl. Besides, maybe he isn't dead."

"There's a crater in his head!" Mini yelled before covering her mouth with her head.

"There will be one in yours next you don't _shut up_!"

Before Luke could threaten further Franky took a step toward him. She narrowed her eyes and played the part of offering him a challenge. Luke was complicated in what he wanted (which was why he was near impossible to please), but in this situation Franky knew he wouldn't just want to roll over. He wanted to _talk_. Explain in front of everyone why she so _needed_ him, humiliating her in front of her new friends, assert dominance. Franky could give him his show, let him have his big moment if it meant she could protect her friends. It didn't mean the game she and Luke played was over (because though he didn't play a big game with the _world_ , he and Franky had an ongoing game of Russian Roulette to finish). "And why should I go with you then?"

Luke's eyes glittered triumphantly and he threw his arms wide. "There's my girl! Always the fucking stubborn one." He stepped in to meet her and she steeled herself, trying to send her trembles down to her toes and out of sight. Luke put his forehead to Franky's and spoke low (but not low enough that the girls behind her couldn't hear, which was of course a calculated decision). "What would you like me to say? I love you, you get me, my yin to your yang." At Franky's unrelenting glare Luke grabbed a handful of her t-shirt and continued, "You should count yourself lucky you've got someone like me. No one else will have _you_. You should be grateful, shouldn't you?" Then with a sly smile he loosened his grip and patted the wrinkle fabric down, finally resting his open palm sideways on her chest, right on top of the reminder, and gave her a knowing look, "You belong to me, don't you?"

Franky's skin under his hand felt hot, her scarring felt like it was burning, but under that there was another warmth. Under his name, under skin and a little lower, her heart beat out a rhythm that would never be his, that didn't even belong to the girl who had torn down the walls around it. It belonged to her, to Franky Fitzgerald, and only now did she realize and begin to understand what that meant.

"I'll come with you," Franky said, ignoring the gasps and moans of her friends behind her, "but only if you don't hurt my friends. I'll leave it all behind and we can go to Morocco or the States or wherever, but you hurt one of the girls behind me and you better shoot me too or I'll rip your throat out."

Luke laughed and beamed at her, proud all over again, "My little beast." Franky smiled woodenly. "A'right, you drive a hard bargain. That Mini bitch deserves having my gun rammed up her cunt for what she did, but I'll allow your toys to be unscratched, since you won't get to keep 'em. But remember my benevolence next time you whine about something _stupid_." In other words, he'd hold it over her for the rest of time. "As a show of good faith, here!" He held out the gun.

After a pause, a wary look from Franky, she took the gun from Luke. He grinned like a pleased five year old. So confident was he in his hold on Franky, so absolutely sure that his toys (Franky and the gun) would come back to him. Franky could see the relief written all over his face, not even hidden in his moment of triumph. Franky looked at Luke, really seeing him, and she smiled.

"Come here," Franky said in an almost gentle tone. And Luke came to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Franky wrapped her arms around his neck and stood half on tiptoe and kissed him deep.

When they pulled apart, Luke was slightly crosseyed, he looked so content. If Luke could feel happiness it might have looked something like this. Franky saw all at once how human Luke was, not the monster she was so scared of. He was terrible and had done monstrous things but in reality he was just one boy.

Franky could deal with a boy.

Her knee shot up with all her strength into his groin. Using his surprise more than his pain, she kept him off balance with a succession of jabs and blows. Her knuckles hurt and Luke landed a single hit to her side but she couldn't let up, not even for a second.

Nose bleeding, lip split, one eye already swelling, Luke ended up on his knees. He snarled and there was murderous lust in his eyes when he looked up- straight into the muzzle of a gun.

"Franky," Luke growled, warning in his voice.

"Luke," Franky replied calmly, numb all over.

"I have to thank you Luke," Franky said sincerely (not for the before because being hurt by him wasn't some sort of _lesson_ she had needed, but for the coming back so she could see him and finally be done, start coming back to herself)

"Don't you dare Franky, DON'T YOU DARE," Luke screamed at the top of his lungs and Franky unwillingly flinched. "You should be grateful! I made you, I MADE YOU. I made you _better_ than you were! Stronger! A fucking QUEEN! Without me you are _nothing_! Remember that? Everything you are is because of ME."

Franky's jaw tightened. Every word stung because it was so hard for her not to believe. But a girl behind her, who she was so desperately trying to protect, had been doing her best to convince Franky otherwise because _she_ didn't believe it.

Mini didn't believe it and that was enough. For now.

Franky smiled. "You're right in a way. You wanted a mate, a monster like you. And look at me now. Be proud Luke. You made the monster."

Franky's eyes flashed feral, her smile went wide to show all her teeth (like a wolf, like a shark, like a monster). The gun twirled around her fingers and she got a grip on the barrel, raised it above her head and sent it crashing down on Luke's skull. He collapsed, knocked out.

"And this is her end."

.

So maybe it wasn't so easy as all that. 'The end of the monster'. It was a good start. But there was stuff to work through, thoughts and feelings not entirely solved by bashing in the head of her abusive ex boyfriend.

The first person who rushed to Franky's side was Grace (Franky found out later that Liv had to hold Grace back for the vast majority of the standoff between her and Luke. Grace, ever brave and bold for the sake of her friends, would have tried to face off with Luke had she been allowed). Grace wrapped her arms around Franky and held her tight, cooing and kissing Franky's cheek and telling her how she had been wonderful. Franky had barely heard her.

The cops arrived within a few minutes. Turned out Grace had dialed 999 immediately (good at hiding her phone now with her Mayberry's experience) and the police had heard the emergency and traced the call.

Luke was arrested (unconscious), an ambulance took Jake (who died after a few hours in hospital). With Jake dead, Luke was a murderer and with so many witnesses he was put in jail and the key was thrown away for good.

Mini came after Grace. Slower, her freckles made dark against ghost white skin. Grace let go and Mini took her place with bonecrushing strength, pulling Franky against her as hard as she possibly could. "I thought-you said you'd go and I _thought_ -"

"I'm sorry," Franky said quietly, closed her eyes and collapsed into Mini's arms.

When she woke up again she was home.

Her dads were on one side of her bed. And Mini was on the other, holding her hand. Franky was surrounded by the people she loved most in the entire world. Luke was gone but that wasn't as important right now. Because there was Jeff with a cup of tea in hand. And there was Geoff, face broken in a smile under his bushy mustache. And there, right _there_ , was Mini, who hadn't known her but had seen _something_ , something worth the effort, something beautiful, something _special_ in Franky and had fought for her. Fought humans in monster clothing, all for her. For Franky Fitzgerald.

Franky didn't know why. She had no fucking clue. But maybe she could learn now. With help from her dads and from Mini she could learn what she had that they had so furiously fought for.

It might not be so easy. But yeah, it was a fucking good start.

(The End)


End file.
